Love Sick
by ArisIsATypo
Summary: Who knew that a simple illness could arouse an already complicated feeling?
1. Recieving the Antidote

**A/N:Hey! I'm here with a new story this time, though I hope this one will be happier and longer ;) Anyshnoozles, I apologize if this one sucks. Ironically, I wrote this when I was sick and it might not have been a good idea since as I'm typing this, I'm getting sleepier by the second...stupid medicine. Anyways...enjoy the story. I don't know how far I'm going to go with this because I have so many ideas I want to present, but I don't know how to write them down or where to go afterwards. And lastly, I don't know if whoever reads this is sick of Ouran fanfics or KyoXHaru fanfics, but I wanted to write this to ease my pain about the fact that I've basically read every single KyoXHaru fanfic out there :p **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 1: Receiving the Antidote

She was sick. It was completely obvious considering her strange behavior, and two…why wouldn't a man in love watch his beloved attentively? She was hiding it too, for the sake of the others and I was quite impressed. But if you looked closely, you could see her wiping her forehead of sweat every minute and drink so much water to keep herself cool that you'd think she was trying to drown herself. There was numerous amounts of times when I wanted to swat away the twins from her and carry her home. But all those times, I couldn't allow to guard to drop…not even for her. She noticed my twitching nerve to help her however and slowly shook her head as to set my mind at ease that she was okay. She was a strong one, I'll give you that, but I swear her stubbornness will get her killed one day. Even so, after having received her silent message, I willed all my focus to be directed at the current bidding going on in the Ouran Host Club webpage. But…that nagging cough! How could no one hear it?! Truth be told that the room she took refuge in to release her germs in peace muffled the sound a little, but none the less…I could hear it. It was one of those coughs that keep you up at night because the flem and snot is constantly clogging the back of your throat. It was one of those annoying coughs that tickles your throat and provokes your epidemic even more. Anyway you put it, she sounded miserable and there were times when I almost snapped and flew through the doors. Yet finally, even she couldn't stand her consistent coughing anymore either and fled the 3rd music room without a word. The music room had gone silent at this point. Hosts and guests all turned their attention to the door that their beloved Haruhi vanished through.

Surprisingly, Tamaki, besides me who already mustered enough strength to stray my concerned gaze to the exit, was the first to recover. He turned to the ladies with a serious expression and said "It has come to our attention as of recently that Haruhi isn't feeling well right this moment. And even though it pains me to bid you an early farewell," he said this with tear glazed eyes. ", we must end club activities early for today for the sake of our missing member." The girls looked upon Tamaki with adoration in their eyes and squeals of delight at the dedication to his fellow club members. And because of that, they willingly evacuated the host club. As Tamaki finished his quick goodbyes and apologies to the girls, he turned to me and with the fire of determination in his eyes. " Kyoya! Get the limo ready!" With my glasses, I hid the slight disappointment in my eyes that I would not be Haruhi's hero this time and brought out my phone and ordered for a car to be ready in our stead. "_Don't worry Haruhi…I'm on my way." _

To my chagrin, the host club piled into the limo that was waiting for us at the entrance of the school. And once the door snapped closed, Tamaki ordered the driver to go. The twins were pressed up against the window, Honey was nervously eating cake (I'm not sure how he got it though…) as Mori watched him with a concerned expression. Only me and Tamaki remained calm…which was slightly unnerving. You'd think that Tamaki would be flailing about the vehicle by now with a bullhorn in hand screaming through it in a desperate attempt to find his "beloved daughter." However, Tamaki's reaction in this dire situation only confirmed my suspicion of him being a future roadblock in my attempt to woo Haruhi. After the little incident at the bridge during the Ouran fair, Tamaki's feelings changed and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. He became less chaotic around her and treated her more fragilely and delicately than he had before. At first, as Tamaki jumped off the bridge after Haruhi, I feared he would kiss her or worse…she'd share the same spark of romance that Tamaki held within himself. But…a mere hug kept Haruhi at fair game. Ever since then, I've kept a close eye on her relationship towards him and fortunately, she only saw him as a hopeless idiot from what I've seen. Still…Tamaki will prove to be a challenge whether or not Haruhi returns his feelings. He would never accept even a budding romance between us. I shouldn't let that stop me though since I'm Kyoya Ohtori…and I always strive to achieve what I want.

Where the hell could she be? A sickly person can only travel so far! Then again, we are talking about Haruhi here. But still, I don't think even she can outwit her illness. But our options were limited. As we arrived at the Fujioka household, we found no one home. And at that "shocking news", that's when Tamaki began to panic. "KYOYA! MY LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S NOT HERE!" Tears began trailing down his cheeks as he looked at me with his violet blue eyes. As much as I hate to help him when it would give him an advantage, I came up with the proposition that we split up and cover more ground in order to find Haruhi faster. Everyone readily agreed. Honey and Mori headed to some nearby shops in the neighborhood, the twins began their venture towards the park and Tamaki decided to stay with the apartments in case Haruhi was on her way and someone missed her and to ask around if anyone's seen her . I, on the other hand, as I ordered for a car to come get me, contemplated her possible locations. She was having a coughing fit when she exited. "_So she'd probably be weak from coughing so much, which means she can't have gotten far…DAMN!"_ The car pulled up in front of me and I quickly boarded, forgetting to buckle up as I yelled, "To Ouran! And hurry!" The driver quickly sped off and I sat back in the leather seat with my hands over my face in utter shame. How could this little detail be missed by someone of my intellect? "_She hasn't even left the school yet…shit!" _

The car pulled up to the front gate, yet not coming to a complete stop, and I burst through the car doors. Unfortunately, my "leap of faith" caused my ankle to twist in a sickening direction on impact. However, the pain was ignored. I ran through the gates and entered the almost deserted building. The building was dark. My only source of light was the dim orange light of the setting sun that streamed through the windows of the school. It was rather annoying since low light is the number one cause to the constant headaches I endure every day. Yet, the pain AND annoyance was both pushed aside. I reached the staircase and climbed them ever so quickly that once I turned the corner, I almost bumped into Haruhi, who was leaning against the wall that was supporting her strength to keep her upright. I stopped in front of her as well as Haruhi who looked at the body in front of her confused. Obviously wondering why there was a person in front of her. She lazily lifted up her head and met my eyes with her exhausted honey-brown ones. "Kyoya-senpai?" And with that, she began to sway before collapsing into my arms. I caught her easily, since she weighed almost nothing which was quite concerning. "_Do you even eat? Or is this a result of your current health?" _ I placed a cool hand on her forehead and once my skin made contact with hers, I jolted back in surprise. It felt as though she just visited hell! With no second thoughts, and biting my tongue hard to make up for the pain I was ignoring in my ankle, I picked up Haruhi bridal style and began exiting the school.

"Don't worry Ranka-san, Haruhi is safe. She's just feeling a little under the weather…It's just a slight fever. Nothing a little medicine and rest can't fix…Of course, I'm not leaving her in her time of need….Absolutely, I will have her home as soon as she's feeling better…Arigatou, good bye." I juggled the cell I was holding along with the Pepto Bismal in my hand as I headed back upstairs where Haruhi was resting. I had to make sure I called her father because from how well I know Ranka, he'd call the F.B.I. if he found that Haruhi wasn't at home safe. Then again…I'd do the same thing if I were to find out the same information as well. But being the selfish man I am, instead of bringing her home I brought her to my own. No doubt Tamaki would be all over her if I brought her back where he was waiting. "_Note to self: Tell Tamaki that Haruhi has been found…if you remember." _I smirked at the thought of Tamaki camping by the front door of the Fujioka household waiting for Haruhi who would never come.

I continued up the stairs and turned a quick left where the guest bedroom was. I opened the door to see Haruhi sleepily looking out the window at the soft red-orange colors of the sunset. She turned her head and smiled softly as I entered. "Hey Kyoya-senpai." I gave her a nod of acknowledgment and sat down at the chair next to the bed she lay on. I began filling up the small plastic cup I had in hand with the Pepto Bismal and Haruhi watched with wide eyes as the thick dark pink liquid spilled out of the bottle. "Wha…what is that?" she asked quietly. "Pepto Bismal." I said wiping the edge of the bottle onto the edge of the small cup. Once I screwed the top back on the bottle, I lifted my head up and began handing her the cup. She only pushed it away with a scrunched up face. "Drink." I inquired, but she shook her head, keeping her lips tightly closed. "_Oh I see, not a very good med taker…let's change that." _Forgetting about my self control and any consequences this would come with, I threw the liquid into my mouth…but didn't swallow. I quickly but carefully trapped Haruhi beneath me and crushed my lips to hers before she could refuse.

She struggled underneath me, but I only patiently waited for her to calm down; keeping my lips firmly but gently on top of hers. Once she relaxed a little, keeping the liquid secure in the pouch of my cheek, I flicked her lower lip with my tongue and probably out of exhaustion to keep her guard up, she opened her mouth slightly. At this point, I slowly let the medicine seep from my mouth and into hers. Haruhi, still determined to keep the disgusting liquid from going down her throat, battled with her tongue to delay the Pepto Bismal from exiting his mouth. On the other hand, I thought Haruhi was acting "positively" toward my method of giving her, her medicine. Excited, I quickly released the rest of the medicine from my mouth and began retaliating to keep my position and dominance in her mouth. The medicine was entirely in Haruhi's mouth and there was no way to spit it out, so she reluctantly swallowed and concentrated her focus on getting the intruder out. But, I noticed that Haruhi was barely trying to push me away. Of course there was the possibility that she was delusional from her illness, but…for some reason, Haruhi began participating in the kiss that I somehow changed it to. She placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed, but I allowed something akin to a purr escape me as I worked inside her mouth. I slid my arms down from the side of her head to her thighs and stroked them lightly.

She shivered with excitement and wrapped her arms around my neck; tangling her fingers within my dark raven hair. Noticing her change in behavior, I smirked against her lips. Even though I know I'm basically taking advantage of her since she was between a state of being ill and drowsy, I couldn't miss out on this opportunity since this will be the first and the last time I get to do this since when I'm done, she will never want to see my face again. Besides, she tasted so good. So good it frightened me. Her original flavor was a very subtle sweet. Not like candy sweet (which I absolutely loathe), but like a plain pastry sweet. Almost like vanilla cake. Her flavor, mixed with the acrid and tangy flavor of the medicine, was absolutely irresistible. The remnant layer of the zesty bubblegum that coated her tongue was hard to resist and, Haruhi unknowing his intentions, fought with her in order to taste the desirable mixture on her tongue. He soon searched thoroughly through out her mouth for any more hotspots that held the intoxicating flavor. But soon Haruhi began to repeatedly whimper from under him. With a small growl, I pulled away to see a panting Haruhi, eyes closed; asleep. I sighed at the fact that the effects of the medicine have over come her body. But as I was about to get up, I noticed a small trail of pink saliva (which was the cause of the dye from the medicine) on her lips. I licked my own hungrily and slowly ran my tongue over her lips to finish off the portion of ambrosia she left for me.

Once I finished, I slowly got off Haruhi, covered her back up with the blanket she origionally had on her and exited the room. I laid against the door, searching my taste buds for the flavor that was already disappearing. I touched my lips softly as the last of the bubblegum left me, but I grinned. That was the best first kiss I think anyone has ever gotten before.

* * *

**A/N: I DID in fact get this little, ahem, "make out" idea from Tamaki in episode one of the anime. I just thought it would be a little interesting to discover. Anyshnoozels, should I continue? I guess the reviews could decide that for me. Review pwzz? Okay? I want atleast 1 to set my mind at ease that I don't suck and that someone cares. Okies! Bye bye!**


	2. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 2! I got this up faster than I wanted it to be because if school has taught me anything was that if you are the first one done on a test or an assignment...you proably made a huge mistake somewhere. But, once the ideas spewed from my brain, I couldn't stop it! NE way, this chapter is based on Haruhi's POV for important reasoning. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected for the second chapter, but it's important that you understand where Haruhi is coming from here. Alrighty then? Great. Thank you all for your reviews! Once I saw them, I almost melted in a puddle of happy goo. Keep 'em coming! I love reading them. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dream or Reality?

_Haruhi's POV_

I thought…no I'm positive Kyoya-senpai was with me. Weren't we at his house? He was talking to me wasn't he? I'm pretty sure he was…though I think it was brief. I cracked one eye open to find myself in my own house, in my own room, in my own bed. Ever so slowly, I began to sit up but found it to be a mistake as it felt as though little pebbles were being thrown at my skull. I held my head tightly as if it would prevent the violent throbbing to cease from my sinuses. Seeing as no matter how hard I tried to ease the pain in my temples with massages, they wouldn't fade and so I eased myself back down into the mattress. This was all so weird…I hadn't been drunk right? Oh crap! Please tell me I wasn't drunk! In a panic, I called for my dad who burst through the door with a razor in one hand, a back scratcher in the other and half of his face was covered in shaving cream. "Where is he Haruhi?! Daddy's here! He will protect you!" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "You're going to attack the 'intruder'," I said putting up air quotation marks ", with a…back scratcher?" Dad, seeing no one else in the room besides me, put down his weapon of choice.

"Well…yeah! I mean, I could cause some minor dama-"

"That would inflict NO damage dad." I said, carefully sitting back up again.

Dad allowed a small smile to come to his face as he walked over to my bed and sat down at the edge of it, bringing the razor to his face to continue his morning shave as we spoke. "You may think so Haruhi. But don't look surprised when that very back scratcher ends up in some unlucky fellow's eye socket. And believe me, when I daughter starts to scream bloody murder to their father, they arrive in the intent to kill." Dad stood up from the bed and walked to my mirror, taking care of any unshaved spots he missed before returning to her side. "By the way, why did you call? You sounded scared." I looked away from my dad's concerned eyes and began playing with my fingers. "Was…was I drunk last night? Is that why my head is killing me?" There was a pregnant silence as dad looked at me with a curious and shocked expression before his lips turned up slowly in amusement and finally in laughter. I looked at him in slight disbelief and anger. "_He thinks this is funny? I suppose he'll have the same reaction if I told him I encountered a rapist last night?" _I thought bitterly. After he composed himself, he turned to me and lightly pinched my cheeks. "Oh Haruhi, you are a riot. Who knew you could have such a dry sense of humor?" Once he released my cheeks, dad lightly pushed me back down on the bed and pulled the covers onto my body. "You were sick honey. Don't you remember? You left the house yesterday morning with a terrible cough." I placed an arm over my eyes. That fact had been true; that I was sick. That cough was the worst. I was even convinced I coughed up a lung sometime during my torture.

Yet two questions remained unanswered. "Okay, but how did I get here?" All too quickly as I asked that question, dad almost tumbled off my bed and ran through the hallway and into the bathroom to supposedly put away his razor; all the while yelling at me his answer from afar. "Oh uh, you…walked home yesterday and as you entered you uh…you…" Dad trailed off as he entered my room once again, searching for a verb to complete his sentence. "Fainted! Yeah that's right! You fainted." I looked at dad with narrowed eyes as he fidgeted uncomfortably with his robe.

_*Flashback*_

_At the sound of a knock at the door, Ranka stood up from the floor where he was seated and made his way to the front room. He opened the door to see Kyoya holding a sleeping Haruhi in his arms. "Kyoya-kun! It's so great to see you! Come in!" Kyoya smiled at Ranka politely and thanked him before slipping through the door, handing over Haruhi to Ranka as he took off his shoes. Ranka went off somewhere else to put Haruhi to bed as Kyoya entered the living room where he waited patiently for the return of Haruhi's father. A couple minutes later, Ranka entered the living room as well with a pot of tea and two cups. Ranka served the tea and the two sipped it in peace. After a while of silence, Kyoya put down his cup and cleared his throat which caught the attention of his host. "Ranka-san, I need to ask you a favor." Ranka put down his tea as well. "Oh?" Kyoya nodded slightly and continued on. _

"_Would you mind keeping secret of the fact that I brought Haruhi to my house?" Ranka creased his forehead in confusion and linked his fingers together in deep thought. "What a strange request…why Kyoya-kun?" Kyoya lifted his head a little higher to create a glare in his glasses. "I just don't want Haruhi to be troubled by the fact that I had her over while she recovered. She'd think I'd add that to her debt and bite my head off as a result." Ranka chuckled softly, but not at Kyoya's comment. He was hiding something, yet Ranka didn't think much of it and nodded his head in agreement to Kyoya's proposal. "Of course. I understand." And with that, Kyoya excused himself(claiming to have some work that needed finishing), thanked Ranka for his hospitality and left the apartment. Ranka stared curiously at the door where the boy exited from as he thought to himself, "What if Haruhi knows and remembers you took her to your house silly boy?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Dad looked quite uncomfortable with the look I was giving him but surprisingly, he kept to his claim and didn't back down.

"Now now dear. No need to be host to wrinkles too early. And you're supposed to be relaxing anyway."

"But what about school?"

"Honestly Haruhi! Do you really think you are in any condition to be going to school?" I opened my mouth to protest but clamped in shut in pain as the throbbing returned to my brain. Dad nodded in an almost cocky manner as my reaction to the pain proved his point. "Rest." He had said before shutting off my lights and exiting my room.

Sleep wanted to come. I could feel it pounding on my eye lids just persuading them to return to their primordial state; closed. But there was something I was sure of when I first started waking up. I keep telling myself that Kyoya-senpai had been in the same room with me sometime yesterday after school. It was sometime after I saw everyone exiting the 3rd music room hastily. It was quite confusing. I would have never thought that Kyoya-senpai would actually agree to end the club activities early. But obviously, the reason must have been important since they were all practically running over each other as they headed downstairs to, I'm guessing, the entrance. Plus…they didn't even notice me as I lay crumpled on the floor in the hallway from exhaustion wheezing my guts out. Quite rude in my opinion. But later, I swear he, Kyoya Ohtori, _The_ Shadow King at Ouran Academy, had come back and helped my off the floor. But I can't be sure. Everything after that was kind of hazy, almost dreamlike. But it seemed too real. Was I just hoping what I had "dreamt" was reality? Was his kiss, real or not, just as passionate as I thought it was? Did he really take me to his house and take _care _of me? Why can't I remember? Every detail was vivid. Every detail to the color of the room due to the sunlight that was let in from the windows, to the touch of his silky jet black hair. If it was just a dream anyway, why would I be dreaming of such things? Kyoya-senpai is my friend of course, but never have I thought of him romantically before. So why was it that this new image in my head is staying there and refusing to leave?

"HAAARUUHIII!" Dad's sing-song voice echoed through the walls of the apartment and entered my room easily. How long have I been asleep? I sat up from the bed with confidence this time, as my headache finally diminished, to see dad bounding through the door with the house phone in his hand. "Haruhi! It's for you. It's Kyoya-kun!" Dad said hastily coming to my bed side and shoving the phone in my face. I took it from his hands and placed the speaker to my ear. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Haruhi? How are you feeling?"

"Kyoya-senpai?" Suddenly, there was a series of struggles and shouts of complaints before another person took control of the phone. "HARUHI!" Considering the amount of volume the person put into my name, I knew it was Tamaki-senpai. I pulled the speaker farther away from ear before continuing the conversation. "What is it Tamaki-senpai?"

"Oh it's just terrible! Your poor mother-" There was once again another scuffle of grunts and struggles and even some insults before the twins took the phone.

"We aren't sure how it happened!" The chorused in the same concerned voice as Tamaki-senpai possessed. Yet, to my annoyance, the continued to ramble on about how horrible the situation was and I'm sure I heard Honey-senpai yell something like "Even the cake isn't helping!"

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what exactly is wrong with Kyoya-senpai?!" There was silent on the other line for a while before Mori-senpai answered with a small grunt. "Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"Kyoya broke his ankle."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...the back scratcher thing. I couldn't help myself! I was laughing my butt off imagining Ranka entering Haruhi's room with the most useless weapon he could find in order to save her. Okies, yes this chapter was a little shorter than the first but hopefully that will change as I progress. Thank you for reading and please review. Make my day!**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Here you go, one giant serving of chapter three. ;) Well anyway here it is. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, not sure why though. But I'm content with it anyway. It took longer than I thought it would take me because of school and track and my unfocused-ness. So I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them as I tried forcing out some inspiration from my brain! They entertained and made me happy to no end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

"I'm on my way." Haruhi said softly. Without another word, Haruhi hung up the phone and pushed the covers off her body. With a swift movement, Haruhi swung her legs to the side of her bed and lifted herself up. Despite her headache being gone, Haruhi was still quite sick. She swayed and wobbled on her way to her dresser before clumsily slamming into it as her legs gave way. "_Well that's quite a downer…and a slight issue."_ Haruhi thought to herself as she steadied herself comfortably against the drawers. But before she could put on some clothes, Ranka came through the bedroom door once again with a panicked look on his face. "Are you alright Haruhi? I heard a…why are you out of bed darling?" Haruhi, still leaning against her dresser, swallowed hard to prevent the puke she felt rising up her throat due to her illness. She slowly turned around and put on a fake smile. "I'm going to be visiting Kyoya-senpai. He broke his ankle."

Ranka was slightly taken aback by this but none the less hid his expression as not to arouse suspicion from Haruhi. "_What a dedicated boy. Broke his ankle, but proceeded to walk on it…AND carry Haruhi. How did I not notice this?" _ Ranka's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Haruhi stumbling into the hallway. "HARUHI! Where are you going?!" he called out in surprise. Haruhi turned around and looked at Ranka confused. "To Kyoya-senpai's house. Broke his ankle remember?" Ranka shook his head in frustration. "_This girl Kotoko….I swear…"_ "Hai Haruhi, I remember. However, I don't think it's wise to go right now." Ranka watched as his daughter swayed to the left, leaning against the door in pure exhaustion and lack of strength. "But I need to see Kyoya-senpai." She said softly.

Ranka raised an eyebrow at her, as the peculiar statement interested him. He walked over to the slouched Haruhi and crouched down in order to make eye contact with her…which proved to be a challenge as her eyes were almost all the way closed. "Why Haruhi?" he pursued the conversation further. Haruhi lifted up her head and looked her dad in the eyes. They shone with determination and sought out learning as she answered, "I have to ask him something very important." A wave of realization washed over Ranka. "_Does she know?" _ He looked upon Haruhi with questioning eyes but she only tried standing up again. He ran a hand through his red brown hair and sighed in defeat. "Come on Haruhi. I'll drive you."

* * *

As Mori dropped the call he turned around to face Kyoya. "Haruhi is coming here now." Kyoya cocked his head to the side and tilted it upwards to create a glare in his glasses. Tamaki and the twins shuddered as there was suddenly a noticeable change in the temperature. They almost peed their pants as Kyoya's head suddenly snapped in their direction, a dark aura hovering above him. "Please explain WHY you had to call Haruhi. I just can't fathom the idea." He said darkly. The trio didn't dare speak. No one did. That is, until Honey decided to lighten the mood. "We just thought you'd like to see her. Especially since you're in l—" Mori, like a freaking ninja, appeared by Honey's side and quickly but gently clamped a hand over his cousin's mouth and picked him up off the floor and carried him away from the center of attention. Everyone watched as Mori bent down and whisper something in his ear before Honey went quiet. "So…you're what senpai?" Hikaru asked quietly. Kyoya, who had tensed up at the words Honey was about to say, relaxed a little and turned to Hikaru. "Luck Hikaru. Apparently I'm in luck to actually have a quiet visitor coming today." This would be true though. None of them had left him alone. Not even Honey and Mori who always seem to catch onto people's annoyance…and love life.

* * *

It was around 9 by the time Kyoya got home after dropping Haruhi off at her house. He was exhausted to say the least. Not because of all the running he had to do or carrying Haruhi around…or even because of their stolen kiss in the guest bedroom. Oh no, he enjoyed all of them. Every physical thing he endured that day was a blessing. He enjoyed running to Haruhi's rescue for once instead of Tamaki or Hikaru or Kaoru doing it. He enjoyed being Haruhi's savior for once. He enjoyed cradling Haruhi in his arms as he carried her, feeling as though she was his for once. He enjoyed the way Haruhi clutched his shirt as he brought her to the car. He felt especially fantastic when she unconsciously didn't want to let go of him as he tried to place her in the seat of the car. And the kiss….best moment of his life. Sure she was sick, sure she wasn't thinking straight, sure his approach to kissing her wasn't very moral or romantic. He didn't care. None of it mattered. The way she reached out for him and twisted her fingers in his hair made him the happiest man in the world at that point. So no, the physical activities invigorated him. Never was he drained from all the strain on his body. It was the mental thoughts and issues going through his mind that exhausted him. Never had he been so scared before (though he will never admit it). He kept thinking the worst, he kept looking at the negative side of the outcomes. He wouldn't relax until he saw Haruhi with his own eyes.

But now, he was finally able to just sit down. Kyoya threw his jacket at the couch and turned around slightly to lock the door. As he took the first step to enter his living room, he heard a sickening crack and what sounded almost like a slight pop. After the crack, a huge surge of pain began rising up from his ankle to his leg. Kyoya staggered against the wall and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Instead, he slowly brought himself down to sit on the floor and called for a maid. A young woman rushed in and stood in shock as she looked at the young Ohtori on floor looking as though he was going to pee his pants(on account that his expression gave her the impression). "Ohtori-sama?" Kyoya propped himself up against the wall to be able to look the maid in the eye. "Call an ambulance. Now." With that, the maid bowed hastily and rushed to the nearest phone.

After coming back from the hospital with a cast on his foot, Kyoya was now resting comfortably in bed. According to the doctor, he'd be with the cast for two months at least. He was fine with that, but it annoyed him when he found he could only move with crutches or the wheelchair. He did not want a crutch, he didn't need assistance. It made him feel defenseless and weak. But none the less, he reluctantly agreed to use them. Everything was fine after that. He got plenty of rest and even got to catch up on some work that needed to be done. But, his relaxation was cut short when Tamaki came over and brought the rest of the host club with him. "Mommy dearest!" It was like a horror movie at that point…the god forsaken monster on the other side of the door, and the defenseless child in the room with no other place to escape. "MOTHER! We are here to visit!" Tamaki yelled excitedly again. Kyoya sighed and told them the door was open and that they could enter. The door flew open at his command, and the group piled into his room and crowded his bed. "_Hell came to visit me…" _ Kyoya thought.

* * *

Though it was true Kyoya was going to be getting a quiet visitor, he only pulled the "…apparently I'm in luck" excuse out of his ass. One, he wasn't ready to full out confess to everyone that he was in love with Haruhi and two, he was aware of Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru's feelings for her. Sure enough, if Kyoya confessed, the three would consider him an enemy and raise hell. Still, he did not want Haruhi to come. She was still ill.

"But, Hikaru, as much as I would enjoy the peace and quiet, I can't believe you would bother Haruhi over nothing. She is supposed to be in bed recovering." Kyoya said icily. Hikaru's face paled and stood closer to his brother. "But Kyoya-"

"She shouldn't have to come here anyways. Walking around and "happily" frolicking around with you guys will not improve her health." He interrupted Tamaki with a scary glare. As if on cue, a maid entered the room and walked up to the group of boys. "Ohtori-sama, you have another visitor." Kyoya grabbed at his hair in frustration and held his head shaking it. "_Of course…she's never one to be concerned about herself. Those idiots…" _ He let go of his head and flashed another murderous look at Tamaki and the twins before directing his attention at the maid. "Send her up…wait, is she okay?" The maid began pulling at her outfit nervously. "Uh, define "okay". Kyoya's head swiveled to the left to look at Mori. He nodded his head once before he, along with Honey on his shoulders, headed out the door.

The rest of them waited patiently for Mori to return. But Tamaki and the twins waited uncomfortably. They hated getting on Kyoya's bad side. Hikaru was nervously shifting from foot to foot, Kaoru toyed with his hair, and Tamaki was in his emo corner making imaginary circles with his fingers and housing a depressing aura. Everything was serine for at least a full minute before Tamaki's eat twitched at the sound of Mori coming up the stairs. In a flash, Tamaki was by the door waiting excitedly but patiently like a puppy. Mori entered, carrying Haruhi in his arms, followed by Honey. Tamaki's face lit up at the sight of Haruhi, but it soon darkened at the state Haruhi was in. Everyone's mood decreased as they saw how miserable she looked. Mori walked over to Kyoya's bed before gently setting her down on the floor. She took her time steadying herself before turning to Mori and thanking him. Haruhi took a deep breath before turning to Kyoya. "Hello Kyoya-senpai. How are you feeling?" She asked drowsily. Kyoya clenched his hands. "I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here Haruhi opened her mouth to reply but staggered back and into Kaoru's arms (much to Kyoya's annoyance).

"Haruhi! You are in no condition to be here!" Hikaru stated as he helped Haruhi to her feet and into a chair. "I told you that already you idiots!" Kyoya yelled as he tried to get up from the bed, but Tamaki held him down. "No mother. You need to stay in bed." Kyoya growled but surprisingly, Tamaki didn't react. He only watched sadly as Hikaru began fanning Haruhi's sweltering face. "It's just a slight fever." She muttered as she tried swatting away Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki shook his head and walked over to the chair Haruhi sat on. He squatted down, looked into her red tired eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "Haruhi, I'm sorry I made you come here."

"It's okay senpai. I came here for my own reasons anyway. "Tamaki dropped his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs. Keeping his head down, Tamaki stood up and snapped his fingers summoning the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Go to the drug store and pick up some _NyQuil." _Tamaki turned around with a swift shift of the feet and pointed to Honey and Mori. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai! Go fetch a doctor!" The four nodded their heads and quickly exited the door. Kyoya watched with fiery eyes as Tamaki returned tohis position in front of Haruhi with a hand on her forehead. Kyoya frowned. This physical interaction didn't sit well with him. He cleared his throat. "Tamaki, could you do me a favor? Could you get me something to eat?" Without looking in his direction, Tamaki nodded and left the room. Kyoya quietly sighed in relief before settling himself comfortably into his covers and closing his eyes.

Right before Kyoya could fall asleep, he felt the bed violently dip and though someone crashed into it. He opened his eyes to see Haruhi sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him. "Haruhi? What are you doing? Go sit back down." Haruhi looked at him with a focused expression as if trying to pull answers out his head telepathically. Suddenly, she reached forward and inched her arm closer to Kyoya's hair. "Pardon me." She said as she planted her hand onto his head.

_Haruhi's POV_

I remember this feeling. Where had I felt it before? It was very familiar but somehow, it feels new at the same time. His hair was very soft. I wouldn't have guessed. But I guess I never imagined myself physically touching Kyoya out of my own accord either. But, I needed to confirm something. My curiosity level reached its peak as soon as I stepped foot into his house. I recognized the smell of the house. A very home-y clean smell. Pinesol? Lavender flowers? It was relaxing, but where I remember it from is still hazy. Then, when Mori came down the stairs and picked me up, a memory flashed in front of me. Someone carried me this way before. Where was all this coming from? This overwhelming sense that something happened last night before I went home. Granted, I know there was the image of Kyoya and I…well, passionately kissing. But it was only a dream…it had to be only a dream. However, these new memory flashes are triggering something else. Something confusing but at the same time…pleasant.

_Regular POV_

"Kyoya," Haruhi started, taking her hand off Kyoya's head. "Yes?" "Did you take me home last night?" Kyoya opened his mouth to answer but Haruhi stopped him. "Right away?" she almost whispered. Kyoya closed his mouth and leaned his head on the back board, closing his eyes in deep thought. When Kyoya showed no intention of answering, Haruhi continued. "It's just, I have been having some…well what do you call 'em? Flashbacks? All leading up to a similarity with your house. And…I had a…dream."

Kyoya opened his eyes. "A…dream?" Haruhi nodded and turned his gaze away from his questioning eyes. "About?" Haruhi still refused to look at him. Kyoya was sure that he saw a blush wash over her cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was the fever's doing. Kyoya had almost given up on her explanation when she finally turned her focused gaze back on him and took a deep breath. "It was about you…and me. We were kissing." Haruhi watched as Kyoya's eyes slightly widen and his posture stiffen. "It was just a dream! I was just wondering if maybe you taking me home yesterday had triggered it!" she said nervously. Kyoya had to keep from smiling, so he put his head down and shook it in disbelief. "_She remembered…"_ he thought to himself in slight amusement.

"Haruhi?" he asked. "Hmm?" Kyoya twined his fingers together and rested them on his lap. "What if it wasn't a dream? What if I did kiss you?" he asked calmly. She froze in embarrassment. "Ummm…" Kyoya waved his hand dismissively. "What if I kissed you now? " Haruhi still didn't say anything. "Okay fine. Easier question. What if I touched you? What if I were to touch your arm right now? Would you let me? What would you do?"

"I don't understand-"

"Just answer me please."

"Well I guess I would be shocked. But…if you're asking if I'd be scared, then no, I wouldn't."

"Why was that question easy to answer and not the other two?"

"It's just…I can't!"

"Why?"

"Kyoya-senpai! I can't answer those questions!" Kyoya reached out and grabbed Haruhi's arms, pulling her closer onto the bed. Kyoya and Haruhi were now an inch apart, their noses barely touching. Kyoya looked into Haruhi's eyes. "Why? Why can't you?" It was a while before Haruhi finally spoke. "I'm…not sure." Kyoya released her arm then lifted her chin with his fingers, making sure to make it seem "friendly" instead of "flirty". "Then can you answer them for me? Just one?" She nodded once and met his eyes. "I guess I wouldn't mind…if you…kissed me. But I wouldn't be clear on the reason why you would. You have nothing to gain and frankly I don't see the appeal." Kyoya tightened his lips at her answer. Just as blunt as ever. "You don't see the appeal?" he repeated quietly. She chuckled slightly. "Nope. I look like a boy, I am as blunt as a knife-" Kyoya listened with half a mind as she listed her "unappealing" features. There was only so much he could bear to listen to. Of course Kyoya knew she didn't necessarily hate herself, but she didn't seem to acknowledge her true beauty. Her intellect and bluntness and natural appearance made her all the more attractive. She didn't see it though. She didn't care if people saw her as a boy or a girl, she didn't care if people knew she had to cross dress in order to pay off a debt. But her ignorance to her own self made him snap. "Haruhi!" Kyoya's sudden exclaimation alarmed Haruhi and she quickly shut herself up. "Never. Don't doubt your "appeal". Even if you don't care. Never say stuff like that again. Because I know that someone out there appreciates them. Your true self. Everything you have to offer." _"Like me." _ He thought to himself.

Haruhi was shocked at Kyoya's sudden outburst. But his words strangely made her feel warm and happy. It made her feel good. Unconsciously, Haruhi began to lean toward Kyoya…and Kyoya noticed. Kyoya could feel the fever's heat emanating off her body as she came closer. He was nervous. When has anything like this ever happened before? When the girl of his dreams, aware or not, is the one to make the move on him. Haruhi stopped herself and waited until Kyoya meet her eyes. "Kyoya-senpai?" He looked at her with a quizzical look and anticipated her question. "What if _I _kissed you?" Kyoya felt his neck begin to grow hot and soon, he was the one beginning to meet Haruhi half way. They had been a centimeter away from meeting their lips' curiosity, when Haruhi pulled back and looked behind her at the door with a scowl. Kyoya hid his pout as he looked in the same direction and soon enough he could see or rather hear what set Haruhi off. "SORRY KYOYA! I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING GOOD TO EAT!" Tamaki's voice was coming closer to his room and at that, Haruhi got up off the bed and returned to her seat in the chair. Both of them were thinking the same thing. "That idiot has impeccable timing." They muttered in sync. Kyoya ran a hand through his hair and pulled the covers over his head, trying to control his bad temper rising to its climax. "_Damn…someone capture him for like five minutes. I swear…his "fantastic" entrances will end my chances with Haruhi."_

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad for teasing you guys with that little Kyoya and Haruhi moment. . I'm sorry. I also apologize for any OOC-ness in here. Kyoya's words were very mushy at the end as well as his thoughs. I tried to atleast make his little speech formal. As for his thoughts, can I just say that his thoughts might not be OOC at all. Ya know...'cause of that stupid glare in his glasses, you don't know what in the world he's thinking. It could be about Haruhi, or world domination, or money, or unicorns... But yeah, if it bothers you, feel free to tell me and I can fix it. Other wise, get used to some corny cheesball thoughts from Kyoya. (^_^). One more thing, since I finished this chapter, I promised my brother I would write a KyoXHaru oneshot that he's set his mind to. So look forward to that...or not. I just want you to know since the fourth chapter will be out after the oneshot. 'Kay I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoyed it and review. I want to know what you guys are thinking whether it's a flame of not.**


	4. Realization

**A/N: Lookie lookie! I got it done finally! I hope this one is to your liking! I hope it hasn't been too long...maybe a month. /).(\ Alright well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC...wouldn't that be cool though?**

* * *

Realization

A week later, after staying at home to recover, Haruhi was back on her feet happy and healthy. Of course, because she stayed home for so long, she had a lot of work to finish up for school. The twins did occasionally come by during the week to drop of her homework so she could work on it when she felt up to it…but that's only when _they _felt like it and cared to actually _bring_ her homework. Most of the time when they came over, they ended up getting her up on her feet to have her make them coffee, fever or not. She'd complain but they shrugged it off with a 'You'll live Haruhi.' However, past events left her distracted. She had not forgotten about what happened at her senpai's house nor had she forgotten about their conversation. And it was no use telling herself that thinking about that conversation alone didn't leave her a bit flustered.

Kyoya's words confused Haruhi, for he was not one to casually start up a conversation regarding himself and her. Usually it was to answer a question or remind her about her debt or even to tease her. Never was it something so personal…and so serious. Haruhi kept telling herself that he was just messing with her, but it something still felt amiss. Something in the way he spoke gave her the impression that every word he spoke was meant to be taken seriously. That's what confused her. It just wasn't like him.

Haruhi lay sprawled on the living room floor, book open in front of her as she blankly stared at it. She couldn't bring herself to actually read the words and interpret what the book was saying. She was too focused on the current situation involving her senpai. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react when he was to return. She had refused to go visit him anymore (because she needed to "catch up on her studies") and he wasn't going to return to school until Friday…another whole five days. And so, she was struggling with the obstacles at hand. Luckily, she was spared with those five days to figure out what to do. For all she knew, Kyoya was merely making observations or gaining information from her that he would use in the later future. Haruhi nodded to herself and smiled.

"Yeah, that's probably what it is." With that thought in mind, she regarded the book below her and began to read.

Kyoya was in a particularly sour mood. Not once has Haruhi come to visit him. According to his sources, Haruhi was healthy enough by now that there was no excuse for her to not visit him at least once more. They had things to discuss anyway. He knew she was hopelessly confused by what happened last week and so it had to be cleared up. However, whenever the host club came over with Haruhi absent, they always claimed it was because she was catching up on missed homework that the twins neglected to bring her. He was set on killing them when he returns to school on Friday. And that was the other reason he was quite angry. He still had one other week to wait out before he could confront Haruhi, since she was obviously avoiding him.

Had he scared her off already? He didn't think he said anything that made him seem creepy right? Who one Earth would think _the _Kyoya Ohtori was creepy. From what he could tell, his cool personality kept him at least admired by females. But then again, Haruhi was a different kind of female. Suave words wouldn't do much to help him in gaining her trust and affection. But then again, who wouldn't enjoy a little challenge now and then? Kyoya sat in bed and crossed his arms in an irritated manner. Kyoya would of course…but he was stuck in bed and bored out of his mind. He had finished the extra work his father wanted and he was already caught up in all his studies, thanks to Tamaki. The remote to his television unfortunately fell on the floor when he shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable and he neglected to grab a book from his bookshelf when he got up this morning to shower, using crutches mind you. He couldn't do anything about it either since it was late at night and the maids had retired for the night. He didn't want to go to sleep though. Too much was on his mind. Worries and outcomes and Haruhi…but mostly Haruhi in general.

_Tamaki's POV_

"_Why must this all come to me now? Why did I notice this when Haruhi's health was less than perfect. Why didn't I realize sooner that I was in love with her? Well, I knew something was different after the Ouran fair when I danced with her that night. I knew something had changed when I took notice of how beautiful she looked in the dress I picked out for her. But it wasn't right. A father wasn't supposed to have feelings like this for a daughter. It's just wrong…but then again, I'm not actually her father. So would this be okay? Would it be okay to love her not as a daughter but as a woman?"_

I picked my head up off the desk I was hunched over and began tapping my fingers on the wood in thought.

"It looks like it's time to confront these feelings then, or I'm going to lose my mind."

Haruhi entered the 3rd music room hastily, juggling her book in one hand and reluctantly pulling the twins along with her. Reluctantly, because they wouldn't let go and she had to be on time to the host club. She looked tired today from the look of her eyes, but she still looked stunning. I do wish the twins would back off. It's bad enough that they already get to spend so much time with her, but if they keep tiring her out then my time with her will be limited little by little until she collapses from exhaustion.

"Are you jealous Tama-chan?" A child like voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Honey-senpai looking in the direction of Haruhi and the twins with Mori-senpai standing next to him. I flipped my bangs casually and chuckled softly.

"Of course not Honey-senpai. What would give you that idea?" He only shrugged and climbed onto his cousin's back.

"You just had this look in your eye when you saw Haruhi." Mori walked away with his cousin and sat by their customers.

I looked back over at Haruhi again and saw her with her own customers and the twins were a safe distance away from her as well. I found myself sighing in relief…but why? Running a hand through my hair, I sat down on one of the couches nearby and held my head in my hands.

"_I wonder why Honey-senpai thought I was jealous."_

From my knowledge, I didn't do anything to seem jealous. Why would I be jealous anyway? The twins were just friends with Haruhi after all right? I mean sure, Hikaru likes when Haruhi pays attention to him and Kaoru's face always lights up just a little bit when she's around…

"Tamaki-kun? Are you okay?" I jumped a little as I heard in chorus, the girls in my designation call out to me. Such sweet caring girls. I smiled brightly and turned to face them.

"Why yes, I'm fine my princesses. I was just merely thinking about how sweet you girls are." They began to squeal in delight and crowded around me as I told them my thoughts…which was barely even a fourth about them unfortunately. I better focus today. I don't want to upset such beautiful ladies.

_Haruhi's POV_

True enough, it was an exhausting day, but it was nice to be back with everyone. I still don't know about Hikaru and Kaoru though. They found out I was upset with them for "forgetting" to bring my daily homework every day and they decided to try and cheer me up. And with that, they never left my side. It was only until we arrived for club activities that they peeled themselves away from me. It was a relief to have them off my shoulders for a while, even if I was going to end up with my clients, they wouldn't mind if I get lost in thought…they like the "dreamy" look I have anyway. With Hikaru, he tends to get extra nosy if he sees me dosing and Kaoru gets worried. Either way, they both end up questioning me and I can't lie to them…and I can't let them know what was on my mind.

Kyoya. That's all that was inhabiting my mind! But it's not that it was something inappropriate…heavens no! But I couldn't help but worry about Friday. I have no idea why! Kyoya-senpai was never one to really frighten me. Sure he would startle or surprise me, but he never did anything that scared me. So why was I so nervous?

I inhaled deeply and smiled at my customers, nodding at the stories they shared but continued debating in my head…which was completely ridiculous since I had been over this before. Yet nothing made sense. One: I was nervous about his reaction, yes. But why? Two: Why did he ask those questions last week…and why did I answer them the way I did. I shrugged to myself. Because it was true. It wasn't like Kyoya-senpai would hurt me. Even though he didn't show it, I know Kyoya-senpai considers as all good friends. Friends…right. I silently gasped and slid a hand down my face.

We had almost kissed though! What does that mean? Was he lonely? Was he out of his mind? Was _I _out of my minf? Now everything makes sense. I'm scared of realizing his intentions.

_Kyoya's POV_

It was 5 p.m. so club hours would be over by now. Which means Tamaki and the rest would be over soon…and Haruhi would be doing her homework once again. In other words, she wouldn't be here. This is frustrating. I can only take so much separation from Haruhi. And the fact that we had been so physically close when we last saw each other is making me rather…fidgety since her absence seems alien. It's so weird not having her around on account that I'm always at school along with her. I feel so immature thinking like this. Instead of thinking like a collected business man, I'm thinking like a crazed and possessive weirdo. For so long, I've been filled with longing. Curse my teenage hormones. I was already thinking about Haruhi more than I should way before.

I lifted my arm up off of my eyes and smirked. Then again…what's stopping me? I have all the time in the world to think about her all I want without nosy people butting in. Well then again, that's only when I won't be interrupted.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki's voice trailed from all the way downstairs through my bedroom door and I could still hear him clear as day. Rubbing my eyes, I reached over and grabbed my black notebook off the bedside table along with the pen that was next to it. While I heard Tamaki making his way up the stairs, I flipped open to a page that I hadn't scribbled on too much and quickly wrote down the date, along with a memo that read, "Consider GREATLY to fire anyone that lets Tamaki in my house without having giving them permission."

Tamaki threw open the door and bounded over to my bed happily. Surprisingly, the host club wasn't with him today.

"Afternoon Tamaki." I answered almost dismissively as I snapped my notebook shut and placed it back in its primordial location.

"Hi mommy! How was your day? Did you miss me?" I smirked at his words and pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose.

"It was quite dull actually…and no, I didn't particularly miss you?"

"How mean!" I smiled softly as I watched him go off about family relationships. Same old Tamaki. Tamaki had finished his antic and he suddenly went quiet. A solemn look took over his face and he looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Kyoya? I…do…do you ever have thoughts that you shouldn't have?" My jaw tightened and my shoulders tensed.

"_Where's he going with this? Is he accusing me?" _ I adjusted my glasses again and waited for Tamaki to continue for I was not going to answer his question. He cleared his throat nervously.

Never mind mom. Just trying to start conversation." We sat in eerie silence as I curiously watched Tamaki twiddle his thumbs. It was oddly uncomfortable. But that was the least of my concerns…Tamaki has made notice of his feelings. It was way too obvious. Besides, he wouldn't bring this up if the rest of the host club was present. Oh boy, this is going to be a problem… Finally, Tamaki couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Excuse me Kyoya but I must be getting home soon." I nodded and watched at Tamaki rushed out of his room forgetting to close the door on the way out…damn.

_Tamaki's POV_

After excusing myself, I raced out of the Ohtori household and made my way to the limo. The driver asked where I wanted to go but I told him to just stay parked. That was completely embarrassing. Never would I be able to tell Kyoya my sinful thoughts about Haruhi…even if he is my best friend. But that look he gave me when I tried bringing up the subject…I wonder what I did wrong. Oh man! What if he already knew what I was talking about?! Well it wouldn't surprise me…Kyoya Ohtori knows all.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. It seems my last chance to fix the problem is to confront it…Haruhi.

_Regular POV_

**AT HARUHI'S HOUSE**

Haruhi had never been this troubled before in her life. Mixed emotions of confusion and wonder filled her as well as a feeling she couldn't place. For so long, the moment between Kyoya and herself kept replaying in her mind and she was sick and tired of not knowing why. But she put that aside and thought about another issue. Tamaki-senpai had seemed distant from everybody today, but of course Haruhi could tell he was trying to focus his attention on his clients. But anyone could tell that he was distracted if you paid close enough attention. But she could also see him take quick peeks at her when he thought she wasn't looking. This usually would be pretty normal behavior, even for him, but today he looked at her slightly pained and scared. For some reason, it made her nervous. But then again, Tamaki was known to be a drama queen and his thoughts must've been something ridiculous. However, Tamaki was ALSO very expressive. Something could've happened within his family…or maybe she did something to upset him greatly instead of just sending him on a quick trip to his emo corner…or perhaps he's fighting with Kyoya-senpai…

"_Ah shoot."_

Haruhi turned off the television and smacked her head on the arm rest of the couch a couple of times. She had done so well to keep her mind off of him but she unwillingly brought him up again. This was an issue and Haruhi knew that. He was somehow distracting her. Ever since she left his house that night, the image of his serious eyes and the sound of his smooth voice were never able to leave her. And she finally realized that her time avoiding him wasn't helping.

Haruhi picked herself up off the couch and trudged to the front door. She slipped on her shoes while grabbing her jacket and house keys. Because of the loud noises Haruhi was making, Ranka emerged from the bedroom all sleepy eyed. He yawned and looked at his daughter curiously.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Ranka heard his daughter emit a small sigh and without looking at him, she opened the door.

"Sorry dad, but I have to take care of something." Haruhi exited through the door and walked down the stairs to the curb of the street. Ranka watched from the window as his daughter made a phone call and a taxi arrive in front of her fifteen minutes later. Ranka scratched his head and left the window.

"I wonder what she's up to." He said as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Outside, Haruhi settled herself inside the taxi and regarded the driver.

"I assume you know where the Ohtori household is?" The driver merely nodded and started up the meter and drove off. Haruhi sat back in the seat. She felt as if she were on her way to hell.

**IN FRONT OF THE OHTORI MANSION**

Tamaki heard a car park in front of his friend's house and picked up his head off his knees to look out the window. He saw a female exit and the taxi and pay him before turning around to face the mansion. Tamaki watched the peculiar girl stand there for about five minutes before she dropped her act of formalness and began pacing the sidewalk. Tamaki frowned and pressed his face closer to the window. As he stared at her, he noticed something familiar about her. He'd seen that short chocolate brown hair before and the short petite structure and especially those eyes that glittered almost gold when she turned as she paced and the light from the street light made them shimmer.

"_Wait a minute…"_

Tamaki rolled down the window and almost fell out of the limo in order to get an even closer look. And to his suspicion, he found that he was right. It was Haruhi! Tamaki reeled himself in and rubbed his eyes. It was peculiar to see her here…or any of the hosts' houses at all. What could she be doing here? Tamaki was just getting over his minor heart attack when he saw her making her way to the front door.

"Huh?!" Haruhi knocked on the door and that's when Tamaki finally burst through the car's door and sprint to Haruhi.

**IN KYOYA'S ROOM**

Just outside Kyoya's window he could hear a feeble knock at the front door. Normally he wouldn't care or think to answer it at all. First off, he was stuck in bed and unable to go very far with his crippled ankle. Second, it was the middle of the night and he was too irritable and frustrated to do anything. But as he laid his head back down on the pillow, he heard two voices that made him alert.

"Haruhi! What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Oh uh hello Tamaki-senpai." And that was Kyoya's cue. Haruhi came to his house out of her own accord and no way in hell was he going to miss this opportunity to talk to her. But he'd be damned if he let Tamaki have any more time with Haruhi than he's already had with her at school. Kyoya leaned as far as he could off of his bed and reached for his crutches. He pulled them closer to the bed and brought his legs out from under the covers. He placed his armpits under the crutches and pulled himself up from the mattress. Now, he could make it to his bedroom door no problem, even with a couple stairs to go down…but try going down a _mansion's_ staircase with crutches.

**THE FRONT DOOR OF THE OHTORI MANSION**

"Oh uh hello Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi was slightly alarmed. She didn't expect or even want him here for that matter. Not for this business. But she didn't want to seem suspicious. She pushed some hair behind her ear and made a small smile which Tamaki returned.

"I was just um, I was going to ask Kyoya-senpai a question." Haruhi noticed that he sighed in relief.

"Oh I see. Well, I'm actually glad you are here…I have something to tell you."

**FRONT ENTRANCE OF THE MANSION (INSIDE)**

Kyoya was hobbling like mad to the front door. Tamaki's words were alarming him. Tamaki had something to say: What could it be? But he was cut short on thinking it over when Tamaki answered for him. Kyoya had just made it to the front door when he heard the muffled but distinct words come from behind the front door that Kyoya dreaded his best friend would ever say. Curse these echoing walls. How they mock him and their way to repeat and amplify.

"Haruhi, I'm in love with you."

"_Oh like hell you do!"_ Kyoya finally made it to the door with sweat trailing down his face and a nervous heart beating with anxiety. Kyoya grabbed the handle and wrenched open the door to find…Tamaki pressing his lips upon Haruhi's in a surprise kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Now it's time to work on chapter five...wonder when THAT will come out! As always, thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. It does wonders for me. :) Review please if you feel like it! (Oh by the way, this will go along the anime plot, but there will be some of the manga references.)**

** -Ari-chan**


	5. Is this Rejection?

**A/N: I have to say, I was quite please with chapter four's reviews! There was lots of encouragement, appreciation, and of course CRITICISM. DO NOT WORRY! Criticize to your heart's content! I'm young but I'm not immature. I especially liked reading TheLastofUs's comments. I realised my mistakes and found it interesting that I used certain words and terms in the wrong context. Heh whoops. But now I know what to improve on, so thank you very much guys! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Is this rejection?

As quickly as Kyoya had opened the door, he quickly and quietly shut it close. He locked it and leaned against the door in exhaustion. After regaining his breath, he dropped his crutches and kicked them away which sent them skidding across the floor. His body dropped to the ground so he was still sitting down, back still against the cold door. The cold against his warm skin felt good. It was refreshing and relaxing. He needed it. After all, he just lost to Tamaki Suoh, and Tamaki didn't even know what he was playing. Kyoya expected as much that nothing would go as planned. He'd been acting childishly as of recently. Yet he had hoped that acting childishly would actually be useful. Kyoya chuckled to himself. That was more Tamaki's style. It didn't matter anymore though. His attempts were futile. Every single attempt was a failure. He had tried some form of compassion and friendliness when Haruhi had gotten sick, but she had been too delirious to remember anything. He tried being gentle and understanding but that just confused the heck out of her. Try all his might, he was still The Shadow King, the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, and the Hypotensive Demon. Haruhi saw Kyoya as a friend, but that's all. Kyoya supposed it would be enough for him. That very much has to be true now, even though Ohtori's don't usually settle for second best. He'd be lying to himself though if he said that he wasn't angry, or sad, or disappointed. But now that it's all over, he can hide behind his mask again. The mask that hides everything from his emotions to his subtle hints on his thoughts. There would be no point now to keep it off. Kyoya ran a hand through his hair and smiled sadly.

"Congratulations Tamaki." He whispered. After he finished collecting his thoughts, he stood up carefully, thankful that his ankle didn't hurt as much as it did in the beginning, and began to saunter back up the stairs. He decided to forget about the crutches since they were too much of a hassle for him.

"I'm in definite need of a shower…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Haruhi was sure she heard the door open, but after she had pushed away Tamaki, she found that the door was closed. Getting over her confusion, she let the shock take over again and regarded Tamaki. His head was hung slightly, but he looked up at her sheepishly along with flushed cheeks. Haruhi didn't know what to do now. She was confused as ever and scared. She worried about hurting Tamaki if she made the wrong move. She decided to start by questioning. Nothing would be accomplished if she left without a word. Look where that had gotten her with Kyoya. She still had to solve that problem, but it would have to wait for now…again.

"Tamaki…what was that for?" She asked in the most confident voice she could muster. Tamaki straightened his posture and laughed nervously.

"Just trying to get the point around." She looked at him quizzically and silently wondered to herself when Kyoya would answer the door. They stood in silence for a long while. Haruhi didn't expect Tamaki-senpai to be here in the first place and not only did he cause a delay in her goal, he also stirred up another feeling. It was similar to the one Kyoya had awoken inside of her. But still, as much as she tried, she couldn't place what it was exactly. It was like discovering a lost book that led to something important but it was written in a different language. It would take a while to interpret, but on the bright side, it would eventually become known and readable. However, this one was still different. It wasn't as strong. There was no spark, no light, or excitement like there had been with Kyoya. That, Haruhi knew for sure. But it astounded Haruhi that it was Kyoya to make her so aware. Haruhi had always known of his façade for a while now. But her recent "closeness" of her senpai made her more aware of his lighter side. The side that showed his deep emotions and (maybe) slight affections. He was like an actor. A money loving business man who was constantly getting stuck in his role's character. Either he didn't have time, didn't care to, or couldn't afford to show the friendly side to him. Whatever the case, Haruhi learned to respect his reason no matter how much she ached to question him. Oh, but she'd have time for that later. Right now, she had to deal with her blonde haired friend.

"I'm flattered by your affections Tamaki-senpai." She said truthfully. Tamaki lifted his head up and grinned at her, his cheeks still red. Haruhi swallowed hard and allowed a small smile to etch her face, but she let it fade slightly as she continued on.

"I love you too-"

"Oh Haruhi!"

"Senpai! I didn't finish." Haruhi said, struggling to slip out from Tamaki's vice hold on her. Tamaki released her and nodded at her to finish, with a big smile still plastered on his face.

"I love you Tamaki…however, um, only as family." Tamaki's smile seemed to falter after she finished. Haruhi began to play with the small earrings she had on in discomfort as she waited for Tamaki to speak. The previous happy spark in his eyes began to disappear and instead, they softened.

"I…is that so huh?" He asked quietly as if he was asking himself. Tamaki chuckled, embarrassed.

"Well…maybe you only _think_ it's amiable love. That it's just brotherly. I thought the same thing too, Haruhi. I thought of you as my daughter. But I soon realized that I love you. I'm in love with you. Maybe," Tamaki exhaled deeply and reached out to caress her cheek. ", you love me too?" Haruhi tensed at her friend's touch.

'_Oh crud! What do I do now?' _Haruhi screamed in her mind as she noticed Tamaki closing in for another stolen kiss. Haruhi was frozen on the spot. Why didn't she say anything? She was true to her claim, that she did not share the same feelings as he did, yet he didn't seem to understand that. Why didn't he? Why couldn't he?

"Pardon me Fujioka-san, Tamaki-kun." A low voice startled Tamaki and he retreated from Haruhi. Feeling quite relieved that Tamaki had backed off, Haruhi turned to see Yoshio Ohtori standing in front of them, waiting to enter his house.

"Of course Ohtori-san." Haruhi calmly sidestepped, partially dragging her senpai with her, for he was frozen on the spot. Yoshio climbed the rest of the steps to the front door and pulled out his keys from his pocket. After he stuck the house key in the lock, he regarded the young commoner with a quick goodnight and entered the mansion. Haruhi heard Tamaki sigh in relief right next to her. He reached for her hand and began rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Haruhi used all her self discipline to keep from rolling her eyes at the unwanted affection. No means NO.

"Tamak. Don't okay? I don't share the same feelings that you have for me." Tamaki only tightened his grip on her hand.

"I…I don't believe you." He answered calmly. Haruhi hung her head.

"Tamaki, I don't want to hurt your feelings. Let go." She began tugging her hand away until it was free.

"Goodnight senpai."

* * *

Yoshio closed the door on the two teenagers and shed himself of his coat. He handed it to a maid and began his way to the stairs, but not before noticing his son's crutches quite out of place on the floor. Yoshio clucked his tongue at the sight and began his ascent up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he could hear the shower running from Kyoya's room. He could hear his son shuffling around as he approached his room. He stood in the doorway, hands clasped together behind his back. Kyoya had not noticed his father's presence yet for her was too busy gathering clean clothes to change into after he showered. It was until Yoshio cleared his throat that Kyoya directed his attention to the door.

"Well don't you just look like the picture of health." Yoshio commented, regarding his son's appearance. He was sticky with sweat and it was sliding down from his forehead and seeping through the back of his shirt. His hair was sticking up as though he had been riding a fast roller coaster for hours on end. Though, it was probably because he was constantly running a hand through it. His eyes just screamed the words "We're tired you imbecile!' but it didn't faze him. He was perfectly calm which didn't exactly make sense to Yoshio since he was sure Kyoya saw Suoh and the Fujioka girl. That much he was sure of. And of course, it didn't get past him that Kyoya secretly adored young Fujioka. Nothing got past him. Yoshio as well admired Fujioka-san. Sure, she stood up to him to defend his son when others feared to, and of course no one can overlook her intelligence. But her overall personality (being completely honest, dedicated, polite, and friendly along with a nice contrast of her carefree attitude and confidence) is something you don't see very often in people. So his son's slight infatuation was understandable.

"Afternoon father." Yoshio knew Kyoya was deliberately avoiding any kind of conversation with him, especially since he wasn't usually one to casually visit his son in his room. Kyoya was clever, but Yoshio was just as clever and more.

"It seems kind of risky to have been so active with that foot of yours don't you think?"

"Perhaps you're right. But I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern Oto-san." Yoshio raised an eyebrow but delved deeper into the conversation.

"Why the sudden impulse?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been stuck in your room for a week and a half now with no intention to leave. I'm merely curious at your sudden drive."

"It's just like you said. I haven't budged in so long." He said not batting an eye, yet Yoshio smirked. Even Tamaki Suoh would be able to hear the lie in his statement.

"You saw them didn't you?" Kyoya didn't answer and gathered up the change of clothes he'd collected and placed his glasses on the nightstand, heading to the bathroom. Knowing exactly why Kyoya didn't answer, Yoshio shook his head.

"Well then, that's…very unfortunate."

* * *

**A/N:And there we go! Yup, yup, yup! So I hope you enjoyed my birthday gift from me, to me, that I'm happy enough to share. (Yes, I'm one year older as of three days ago. I got to spend my birthday with my graduating middle school class at Six Flags. Not that you care) I know it's shorter than my usual 4000/5000 word range but 1) It was so hard to write about Kyoya and his father interacting since we've only seen it twice in the anime and one of those times were violent and 2) I was busy with my birthday and graduation and this flute recital that I have to go to. But, it's here now and not COMPLETELY OCC. But please review, I do appreciate them! They make me laugh! Ciao!**


	6. Assumptions

**A/N: Hello! I'm back (early?) with a new chapter! Now that school is out, I have so much free time! Yay! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAMAIMER: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Haruhi returned home after an unplanned encounter with Tamaki-senpai. The visit turned out to be a waste of time and nothing got accomplished. All she managed was to get a surprising love confession and a very unwelcomed kiss. In truth, she did not know how to handle the situation. She knew for a fact that she couldn't run and pretending to return his affection in order to spare his feelings would bite her in the ass later…no offense to Tamaki-senpai. But everything she told him was true. He was family (whether her father accepted him or not). It was hard to explain, but he was a key part in her life. He opened up her life a little and he confirmed that she didn't have to be alone or so independent all the time (all though she would ignore that). With his help, she also gained great friends. All because of his proposal to make her the Host Club "dog"…well, Tamaki-senpai AND Kyoya-senpai. Thinking of Kyoya, she remembered that he never opened the door when she came over. Sure there was the possibility that he was asleep or he was immobile at the current time. But if she knew Kyoya, he wouldn't have gone to sleep so "early" (keeping in mind that it was 12:00 a.m.). That suspicion was easily knocked off.

Haruhi cut herself from her thoughts in order to get water heated for tea. Once she confirmed whether or not her father went back to sleep (he did) and she had a soothing cup of tea in hand, she picked up where she left off in her thoughts. The second idea was that he was entirely immobile and couldn't answer the door…but what about the maids? Haruhi was entirely sure that the Ohtori estate had maids. So it was a mystery to her why one didn't answer the door if he couldn't.

Feeling quite nervous, Haruhi sipped her tea. She knew for certain that she would need to talk to her senpai. Not wanting to lie to herself, she concluded that she actually kind of missed him at school. Not just because he was the stable one at the host club and that she could only tolerate Tamaki and the twins for so long without Kyoya reprimanding them, but also because she missed his company. Of course there was Mori, but he was always so quiet that his company couldn't satiate the conversations she craved that her cool senpai supplied. It was nice to actually have a somewhat civil conversation and Haruhi enjoyed listening to his input on the topics. He may not know it, but Haruhi always was able to pick out a new piece of information about Kyoya after every conversation, before she was dragged off by Tamaki and/or the twins.

She knew for sure she'd talk to him when he returned. He had no choice, seeing as how everything Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey (Mori was too good to break things) break is somehow her fault. Still, Haruhi had the nagging thought that somehow, she was going to have a rough time in the coming week. Not that she was psychic or anything…but she knew that usually absolutely nothing went right when it came to the host club. It was like a package: If you're affiliated with the host club, terrible troubles come your way. With that in mind, Haruhi promised herself that she would talk to Kyoya the first thing next time she saw him.

* * *

It was a long day for Haruhi and she soon would find out that it wasn't over. Last night, Haruhi was restless. She was sweating terribly and she almost thought that she had a fever. But when she woke up the next morning, her "fever" was gone and she felt fine aside from her exhaustion. And at school, her misery continued with the twins' daily shenanigans, not that she didn't see it coming. But it was hard to keep up with them since she felt as if she could pass out all throughout classes. She had hoped that now that Kyoya was back after his extra week of recovery. The time without him was hectic as no rules were existent during the week and possibly ten teacups had been broken. Sure, he might be mad at first, but at least things would be back to normal.

Haruhi was walking to the third music room with Hikaru and Kaoru trailing behind her. The three were aware that Kyoya had returned, but Tamaki was the only one that saw him during the day. No one knew what to expect out of him and it made the first years nervous.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru entered the music room to find everyone else there. Except everyone was split up between people on the bright, somewhat happy, side of the room and people (person) on the scary dark purple side of the room. Tamaki was on one of the couches, peeking from behind it to look at Kyoya. But as usual, Kyoya was off in his own little world, typing away on his computer. As expected from him, however, Tamaki seemed upset. Since the three were done scoping out the atmosphere, they walked over to their senpais.

Tamaki didn't seem to acknowledge that the three missing members had arrived seeing as he was startled when they walked up behind him.

"OH! Uh, sorry, you guys scared me." He rushed after almost jumping out of his seat.

"What's going on Boss?" Tamaki assumed Hikaru was referring to Kyoya and returned to his previous sulky mood.

"He was like that all day. And he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me! And when we got here, he just isolated himself on that side of the room." Tamaki whined. Everyone listened to Tamaki about Kyoya's behavior. But everything Tamaki explained was Kyoya-senpai just being Kyoya-senpai in Haruhi's opinion. He is always quiet, he is always on his computer, he is always somewhere else in the room, and he always usually isolated from people. Though possibly, he _was_ a little more anti-social than usual. Haruhi began to tune out the host club king and glanced over at Kyoya, still immersed in whatever he was working on.

"Maybe Kyo-chan is just stressed. He _did_ just return to school. He might just have a lot on his plate at the moment and he's just focusing." Honey-senpai said holding Usa-chan tightly. Everyone was silent for a while as they thought about what Honey said. It actually made a lot of sense to them. He had been out for so long he might've missed a lot of assignments that Tamaki maybe couldn't have given to Kyoya. And considering Kyoya is still aiming to become heir to his father's company, he might have to focus more to catch up.

"MAKES SENSE!" Everyone shouted and Mori nodded. Haruhi was not convinced that was the problem though. She knew Kyoya enjoyed challenges and would do anything in order to conquer the feat, big or small. But late homework is no big deal for him. Something else was bothering him, and Haruhi was set on finding out. She could use the excuse anyway to talk about the special topic that has been on her mind too.

Haruhi set down her school bag and stood up, turning the hosts' attention to her. She walked around the couch and began her small travel to the dark part of the 3rd music room. From behind her, Haruhi could hear the others whisper-yelling something about "no-man's land", but she kept on going. When she arrived at the "forbidden" destination, she stood in front of Kyoya's desk and waited for him to acknowledge her. When he had no drive to look up, she tried to talk to him.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai. Welcome back!" She said with a slight smile. When he continued to ignore her existence, she tried again…a "little" louder.

"IT IS GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK." She said in a loud firm voice. But she got no reaction out of him. It was actually kind of frightening. Normally, he would scold her for raising her voice…probably even if she was attacked. Maybe he was a hologram? Haruhi walked around him and looked around the room for any hint of a prank or a projector, but there was nothing of the sort. She tried to be patient with him, but she could feel a small vein attempting to make itself known on her forehead. She decided to stand there, but it was only for a short while. She was there for about five minutes in a silent boycott against the oblivious (not really) Kyoya, until the host club opened and Tamaki called her over before calling it quits. His unresponsiveness, only confirmed Haruhi's suspicion that something was wrong with him. He didn't even yell at her for not tending to her customers on the dot. It was strange for him. Haruhi supposed that he was just having a bad day, but even then, he'd at least communicate with harsh words and snide remarks and maybe even some temper outbursts. If that was the case though…maybe it was something one of the hosts did…or _she_ did. Haruhi shrugged. If he was mad at her or one of the hosts, he'd come around eventually. And if not, she'd try to talk to him again after club activities.

She was on her way to her customers when she was plucked off of the ground and into Tamaki's embrace.

"HARUHI! Thank goodness you're alright!" Haruhi tried flailing a little to free herself but to no avail. So she decided to just let him decree her worthy enough to be released. Her fatigue was getting the best of her. Once Tamaki (finally) let her go, he looked at her with concerned eyes as if making sure she was okay. That had been happening a lot recently. Ever since that day when he kissed her and through the week that Kyoya was still absent for. It was just another thing to add to the special list of things she had to deal with at school. Tamaki had been even MORE clingy towards Haruhi and EXTRA protective. It was as if his feelings toward her reflected the level of "fatherly affection" inside him. And boy was it particularly high. Haruhi wasn't sure why her point hadn't gotten through to him. She supposed it could actually be his way of coping with the situation. Though, it was highly unlikely, seeing as he asked her to dinner twice after that. Haruhi hoped and prayed that _this_ would change, but even so, it might take a while.

"Haruhi, I was wondering…would you like to see a movie with me?" A really LONG while indeed. Tamaki looked at her with hopeful eyes and a red face, waiting for her answer.

"Um, no thank you Senpai. I'm very busy this week." Haruhi then hurried off to her guests who were about to burst with joy after _finally_ being able to be reunited with their favorite host. Normally Tamaki would always rush after her in order to change her mind or bring up a new activity they could do together, but just after she left, Tamaki was swarmed with own crowd of neglected customers. And at that, he tended to them immediately, forgetting about his recent proposal to her. Haruhi sighed in relief, happy that it was over (for now), and began making friendly conversation with her daily customers. Interacting with them was the only normal thing that went on last week without Kyoya so it was actually relaxing to spend time with them when it wasn't with Tamaki, the clingy drama king (queen), and the Hitchiin twins, the mischievous annoyances. But EVERYTHING would be back to normal if Kyoya tended to the club like normal, and the order like normal, and the horse play like normal…AND THE BOTHERSOME HOSTS LIKE NORMAL WHEN SHE WAS BUSY WITH HER OWN GUESTS. She supposed that the action that he took on those things would be helpful.

* * *

Haruhi was glad that the day was finally over and she could go home and relax. Although, she wouldn't have wanted to relax so badly if Kyoya hadn't been as still as a statue all day. She couldn't help but feel slightly bitter towards him that afternoon. He did nothing but sit in that one chair by that one table and just typed on his computer. No words were spoken from him, no threats of increased debt were said, no intentions of moving from his spot. Simply nothing was done by him that day. And what was worse was when club activities ended and she made her move to say something to him, he had already vanished.

It frustrated her to no end. If he was having issues, he'd usually act on them, not sit around and pout, not that he was pouting. But Haruhi guessed that it was sometimes hard to act on certain problems. It's hard to figure out what to do, especially when there is no time to think about it. Perhaps he really _was _focusing on something…

Haruhi arrived at her apartment and brought out her key. She opened the door and walked inside to see her dad in the kitchen warming up some ramen. She mumbled a quick hello to him and walked into her room to drop off her school bag. She changed into some more comfortable clothes as well before going into the living room where her dad was, eating the ramen. She took a seat on the opposite side of him and rested her head on her hand, still running some thoughts through her head. Ranka, who noticed his daughter's strange behavior, set down his bowl and looked at Haruhi.

"Everything okay honey?" He asked quietly as if not to disturb her thoughts completely. Haruhi nodded slightly at her father's words, but made no attempt at actually talking to him. Ranka knew something was bugging his daughter right as she entered the apartment. It really wasn't her thing to come in all depressed. And it was hard for Ranka to see his daughter upset. He was used to seeing her happy face every day. Seeing her mad, or sad or solemn or crying was a rare thing and it frightened him a little. Whatever Haruhi was brooding over must be really serious for her to act this way.

"Honestly, you don't think I'm going to settle for that answer do you?" Ranka asked, now forgetting about his pre-dinner and focusing on his daughter fully. But she was being unresponsive. She was not going to answer, so Ranka was going to have to guess.

"How 'bout we play a game then?" Haruhi finally gazed up at him and raised an eyebrow. He had her attention.

"Here's the deal. I will guess what the problem is, and if I guess it right, you will tell me the rest of the details and let daddy make it better." Haruhi tapped her free hand on the table in thought. It's not that she minded telling her dad what was wrong, but she was more concerned about what he will _do_ if he guesses…_if._ He also adores Kyoya and if he were to find out she was "thinking" about him, he'd have them married by the end of the day. So if his daughter was suddenly having "special" thoughts about a boy, he'd be completely ecstatic...depending on the boy of course. Kyoya wouldn't be too happy about that, nor his father. But Haruhi's thoughts weren't bad or inappropriate. She'd just been realizing how much she values him as a friend. It's just that one almost kiss was blocking her from thinking about anything else. All she could think about was what would happen afterward if they did follow through with that kiss. Would have things changed?

"Fine." Haruhi finally answered. Ranka grinned and grabbed his chin. If he knew his daughter well, it would have nothing to do with school work or stress. She liked to work hard because it paid off in the end. Bullies were also a big no. Haruhi never cared about what others thought. He then thought that maybe she was having a fight with the host club…or one specific host club member. That's when something clicked. Haruhi had behaved in the exact same way she was now when that Suoh boy had the brilliant idea to get engaged. She was losing her friend.

"Haruhi…are you fighting with someone in the host club?" Haruhi tensed and sweat-dropped. He had guessed so quickly and he was so close to the target. Haruhi wondered if it was too late to back out of the game now, seeing as there was no game to play. Haruhi though, didn't realize her reaction gave it away and Ranka grinned at his victory.

"I win darling! Now tell me…who do I have to kill?"

"Dad! You don't have to kill anyone!"

"Then what's the matter Haruhi?" He asked very concerned. Haruhi brought her hand away from her cheek and hung her head.

"I'm just very confused is all."

"Confused about what?" Haruhi decided to leave some details out of what was bugging her. Her dad didn't have to know that she almost kissed her senpai.

"Kyoya-senpai was just acting very weird today. He wouldn't talk to anyone. And I'm wondering if…I should go visit him." Ranka was very surprised. If it was about Suoh or maybe the twins he would understand…but Kyoya Ohtori…nothing is EVER about Kyoya. She never has issues with him, except when he raises her debt, but Ranka always saw it as a little game for them. So the question was: Why Kyoya? What Kyoya? As in:Why is she thinking about Kyoya? What brought up her confusion about Kyoya?

"Well uh…" Haruhi watched her dad who was at a loss for words. She guessed that he wasn't expecting the response that she gave. She opened her mouth to speak again, but instead, out came a cough. And it wasn't one of those petty coughs when you have a tickle in your throat. It was very loud and violent and phlegmy. And it didn't go away after just two coughs. Haruhi ended up crouched on the ground wheezing hard trying to catch her breath. It was that bad, and Ranka was almost yelling at her to answer him because she seemed out of it. Like she was not getting enough oxygen and she was going to pass out soon.

"HARUHI! Are you okay? What's going on?!" Ranka kept yelling over and over at her, but she would not answer. Not for another two minutes, before the coughing died down. She gasped for breath, leaning against the door. Once Haruhi calmed down, Ranka spoke up, wide-eyed from fright over what he just saw.

"What the heck was that Haruhi?"

Haruhi, who was afraid to actually use her words, only shook her head. She was just as surprised at what just happened. There was no warning or any feel of any lingering illness. It was all sudden and horrifying. But it was over now and after Haruhi had finished relaxing she just brushed it off as a type of "healing" process from her previous illness. But when she explained this to her father, he was not convinced.

"Haruhi, that was over 2-3 weeks ago and you're telling me that you are NOW just getting over it? Honey…it doesn't seem likely."

"I guess it was just the last of it…" Ranka shook his head at the stubborn girl. She might've caught something else again. People tend to be careless when it comes to hygiene. In any case, she could not visit Kyoya tonight as no one else should get sick. Just as a precaution.

"Well, whatever the case, you might want to postpone your visit darling. Just in case you're still getting over your illness. You don't want it spreading." Haruhi hung her head in disappointment. Another plan botched by bad timing and pure unfortunate luck. This magical force keeping her from clearing her conscience was starting to tick her off at this point.

"Yeah…I guess you are right…"

* * *

Kyoya was in his home at his desk working on the last of the late homework that he needed to get done. It was a long day for him and he assumed for everyone else too, especially Haruhi. He hadn't meant to seem cruel to her or anyone today for that matter. He was simply using his own method to keep the peace in himself and within the host club.

Kyoya knew that his little act at school today would concern everyone and of course piss of Haruhi. However, he just needed this day to calm down some. If he were to say something about Haruhi at his house and Tamaki kissing her, things would escalate quickly and badly from there. He was angry about the whole situation and if he started to say something after something set him off, he wouldn't stop. It was for the sake of everyone that he stayed quiet. He couldn't risk saying something rash that would upset Haruhi and his friends. But it was very hard to ignore everything that went on.

He noticed how she responded when he called her over after attempting to make conversation with him, he noticed how she didn't struggle when she was crushed into a hug, and it didn't get past him that he had asked her out on a date. It was to be expected, but he never could have guessed that their relationship could grow so quickly. Though it was odd that she turned down the invitation. And she seemed very relieved to have sat down with her customers. He thought perhaps that he was looking too much into it. He didn't actually know if they were a couple, he was just assuming. But their actions today were hard to mistake. Of course he would make sure to look into it a little more before coming to conclusions. Haruhi wasn't one to be impressed by fancy words and to swoon in the arms of a good looking man.

Thinking about the possibility that nothing was going on between the two made Kyoya feel a little better. Of course the nagging thought that Haruhi and Tamaki were strictly friends was a long shot, lingered.

Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He set down his pencil and granted permission for the person at the door to enter. A maid walked in and bowed before informing him that his father requested his presence. Kyoya grunted and shooed the maid away who bowed again and left. Kyoya took off his glassed and rubbed his eyes. The day had not ended. He still had a long way to go. After mentally preparing himself, Kyoya put away his homework so it wouldn't get lost later and left the room for his father's office.

Once outside his father's office, he knocked on the door politely and waited until his father asked him to enter. Kyoya walked in calmly and walked up to his dad's desk in the same manner. No hint of nervousness detected from him. After Yoshio finished writing some things down on some documents, Kyoya was then regarded.

"Afternoon Kyoya."

"And to you father." He responded respectfully. Yoshio nodded and then got up from his desk, only to walk over to the bookshelf and begin browsing.

"How's school going? I assume you have already caught up after your absence?"  
"Of course." Yoshio nodded again and ignored Kyoya while he browsed the entire shelf and then finally picking out a book from it. After making his selection, he returned to his place at his desk once again.

"That's good. Then I don't think you'll have a problem going with me on a little business trip." After those words, Yoshio tossed his son the book he picked out to which Kyoya caught. He looked at the cover. It was a book on the United States of America. Kyoya looked at his father who was smirking at him.

"Read up. Not that you have to."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Some issues to think over. I honestly hate myself for torturing my poor Kyoya. It's so wrong, but it's according to plan on where the story is going. I hope there are no mistakes here. I took the liberty of reading and re-reading and re-re-reading this for any mistakes as I have been very illiterate the past few weeks. Might be because I'm not in school...ah well. Review if you wanna! Ciao!**


	7. Master of Confusion

**A/N: Just read the story was such an annoying chapter to write. SO difficult and challenging, not to mention distractions with...things. So I could only manage this right here. Sorry if it's not what you expected. It might be the worst chapter in my opinion. But thanks in advance for reading this poop chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

This was an interesting development in Kyoya's opinion. A fantastic development even…in its own way. His father was choosing him out of his brothers to accompany him on a business trip in order to look into expansion and meet with some overseas business partners. However, his father couldn't have chosen a more horrible time to have brought this up. If Haruhi and himself haven't been having "issues", then it wouldn't have been a problem.

Of course he deduced a long time ago that the idea of taking over the business didn't appeal to him anymore. Sure, it was an honor and competing against his brothers was quite fun (if you would call it that). Yet, when he found the Ootori zaibatsu firmly in his grasp, Tamaki had surprised the hell out of him with his engagement to Éclair and the dissolution of the Host Club (Not that Kyoya would ever admit it). It was then that he realized that his friendship with everyone was too important. If he ended up succeeding in becoming the Ootori heir, he'd end up being too busy, not that he didn't like work. But the consequences of not being with those he cared about was something he'd rather not encounter. However, Kyoya decided that if the Ootori business _was_ handed down to him, he would accept it. Only on his terms though: Meaning his father could not control what he did while he worked. It was his only condition that would be brought up when necessary.

So he dazzled his father when he deemed right and worked on small projects that his father assigned him, but he knew that he didn't always have to work so hard even though he liked to. Young Haruhi Fujioka was a key part in this. She made him realize that not everyone had to be impressed by what he did. Everyone already knew what he was capable of…he made SURE they knew what he was capable of. One person's opinion was nothing compared to a group's opinion. His father was the great example of this. Kyoya knew what would happen and what to expect. His father was in a terrible mood with the whole Grand Tonnerre situation becoming more of a problem (Although, Kyoya had already bought the company out from under them, completely aware of what was going on). Yoshio didn't know that Kyoya practically saved the company, so it didn't surprise him when he slapped Kyoya publicly "because of the host club" but also from slight irritation and needed to vent.

Shortly after the slight act of violence, Kyoya had encountered his father again…with Haruhi nearby. Kyoya was always (secretly) grateful to Haruhi for sticking up for him and having a great amount of courage to even say something so crude to his father in the first place. It was uncomfortable at first to have someone help him out for once. But that little speech Haruhi pulled of made him understand that it wasn't _just_ the "rescue" that made him feel uncomfortable, but as well as the feelings that pieced together into one whole mess of affection that bothered him as well. It's quite amusing to Kyoya in a way that he had come to this conclusion about his future in the zaibatsu AND his growing adoration for Haruhi in that one day. It was all because she stood her ground. Though it was WAY out of his comfort zone.

"Why the sudden request father?" Kyoya asked looking through some of the pages in the book he was given. When he wasn't given a response, Kyoya looked up at his father who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that really your concern? I'm telling you to come with me on a trip, no questions asked."  
"Yes of course. I apologize father." Yoshio smirked and began working on some documents he had previously.

"If you must know Kyoya, I just think now is a very appropriate time." Yoshio said while scanning two documents back and forth and writing things down, obviously a skilled multi-tasker.

"The fact that Fujioka-san is now intimate with Suoh makes it clear that you have nothing holding you back here." Kyoya's attention was fully caught. No doubt his father suspected his interest in Haruhi, but words like that mean he's been keeping a close watch. And that only happens if something manages to capture AND keep his interest.

"When you say that father, you mean_"

"That I've been watching you and Fujioka-san to see how things would turn out? Yes indeed." Kyoya was right on target.

"Now then Kyoya, why don't you start preparing. We leave in a week."

"Actually father. If I may be so bold, it actually hasn't been confirmed if Tamaki and Haruhi are actually a couple." Yoshio set down his pen and raised an eyebrow at his son who obviously was having difficulty accepting the fact that he had no choice but to go to America either way. Of course, Haruhi Fujioka fascinated him and no doubt she'd be an interesting addition to the family if Kyoya _had _pursued a relationship with her, but there was too much evidence that Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka are indeed together. It would be pointless and wasteful to delay plans. Everything was all planned out anyway. It'd be a shame to put a hold on it. Still, if Haruhi Fujioka wasn't in a relationship with young Suoh, she soon would be while Kyoya was away. He is too far behind to compete.

"I'm sensing some resistance from you Kyoya." Yoshio said cooly.

"Father, please allow me to think on this offer. I had just gotten back to school and it would be a hassle to leave again." Yoshio exhaled deeply and shook his head.

"Kyoya. You are very much going on this trip as your brothers are elsewhere. However, you have a week to prepare. That should give you enough time to sort things out."

"Father-"

"You are dismissed." He said casually, no longer looking at him but at his computer screen. Kyoya had no choice but to bow politely and exit. His father could very well go by himself as he did last week. Of course, Kyoya could be tagging along for gloating purposes. But this felt like a tease. To suddenly be called away overseas during a complicated friendship seemed slightly suspicious. However, he _was_ given time to confirm suspicions before he (reluctantly) leaves. Kyoya made it back to his room and sat at his desk, now completely forgetting his homework. Right now, he's have to think of a way to approach Haruhi.

O/O

Everyone was surprised by Kyoya's sudden recovery after the distance yesterday. However, though he was on top of things today, he seemed slightly sullen. But, as usual, it was only noticed by the more observant members. It wasn't entirely Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's fault that they couldn't see the slight roadblock that the Shadow King was experiencing though (Not that Haruhi, Honey, or Mori could exactly pinpoint that either). But Renge was proving to be quite a distraction for our impulsive and mischievous members. After unexpectedly popping in (as usual) when she caught Tamaki trying to host with Haruhi, and the twins trying to get her to play a new game with them. That's when she popped in and decided to lecture the three on the importance of a woman's personal space. So with the loud and hyperactive otaku around, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. But at least there were others looking out for the workaholic teen. He seemed slightly perturbed but at least he was dealing with it which was a good sign. So Haruhi, Honey, and Mori didn't seem to think that they had to worry. Which was totally fine with Haruhi. He seemed okay and he obviously didn't want to talk to her. So she decided to let it go and focus on other things. It seemed like too much a bother to worry over her senpai when he worked things out himself. If he didn't want help, then it should be accepted.

After the club activities, plus an extra ten for Renge to finish her speech, everyone bustled around to clean up the premises. Normally, the guys would put in little effort to help but after the discovery of the Disney Princess movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, the group (excluding Kyoya who didn't pay any mind to the movie) took pity on Snow White and how hard she worked for the tiny men. They portrayed her situation to Haruhi and ever since then, they've pitched in a _little_ more and even whistled while doing so.

It was when Haruhi walked behind Kyoya to take a tray of dirty teacups to the kitchen that the high pitched whistling ceased when Kyoya spoke up.

"Haruhi, would you please stay after for a moment?" _I guess this is when things go back to normal?_ She asked herself. She turned to face him and simply nodded then continued her way to the back, all the while, Kyoya's eyes trained on the Host Club website. No one was expecting him to say anything, and if they did, not anything to Haruhi. They were expecting something along the lines of 'Please stop that incessant whistling!' But they quickly got over their shock as Haruhi and Kyoya both disregarded the matter as if it never happened. So they quickly finished up what they could manage and filed out, leaving Haruhi to wipe down the tables. While doing so, she spoke up.

"Erm, so, Kyoya-senpai. Is there a reason-"

"Well of course there is. I thought now would be an appropriate time to talk about your unnecessary visit a couple weeks ago." He did want to talk about that indeed. But only if it was convenient. He needed to ask Haruhi about her relationship with Tamaki first.

Haruhi was not expecting this. She supposed the conversation would be about the sudden loud voice she used with him yesterday. But suddenly, after trying so hard to confront it herself, he brings it up just when she decides to drop it. Though that ticks her off, she is still somewhat compelled to hear what Kyoya has to say.

"…fine, I guess." Haruhi agrees slightly irate. Though slightly discouraged by Haruhi's seemingly reluctance to talk with him, he understands why. He always does. The passes she made to talk and the look of 'now's my chance' in her eyes never got past him. Those times were going to be when she asked him the same thing he would (eventually) but never given the chance. Kyoya sometimes thought to himself that her was the most cruel when he wasn't trying so hard. It was like second nature, primordial being.

"How have you and Tamaki been." Kyoya was aware that the question seemed very vague, but he couldn't find it in himself to form the proper question.

Haruhi however was confused beyond belief now. This had nothing to do with anything. Haruhi didn't understand what he meant by the question either… But then again, Haruhi remembered that Tamaki had kissed her in front of his house, and either he or his dad had seen. If that was the case…did the question refer to awkwardness he thought was going on between them? Haruhi knew this was a weird way to start off the conversation with it _seeming_ so innocent (since he really isn't) but if it eased any tension between Kyoya and herself…

"Great actually. Everything is absolutely perfect." Kyoya sat back in his chair and nodded. It was just as he expected.

"And are you happy?" Haruhi sighed in frustration. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"Yes, yes Kyoya-senpai. Everything is fine. I'm fine. I'm happy. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just general data on host club members." He said casually, taking out his black notebook and recording Haruhi's answers. Haruhi frowned slightly and cocked her head to the side.

"But you said-"

"Yes I know Haruhi, I haven't forgotten. I was just going to tell you to forget about it anyway. You were sick and didn't know better. But I apologize if it confused or scared you." He lied, deciding to tell her another time, seeing as there was no point in it now. Haruhi's face turned downcast as he said those words. Everything was brushed off so easily and the whole explanation seemed to be lacking something. But since he obviously didn't want to go into it, since he was already packing up, she decided to accept his lie for now.

As Kyoya closed his laptop and picked it up, he turned to Haruhi saying, "See you tomorrow Haruhi. Don't be late for Host Club activities." Then he leaves, not knowing Haruhi had started another coughing fit. Haruhi finds that it's hurting as she coughs. She figures it's from coughing so hard and so much that her chest got sore. But her coughing was hardly on her mind right now. Nothing went the way she wanted or expected it to go when talking with Kyoya. She had hoped that there would be more depth in what he needed to say, because everything he told her (regarding their almost kiss) was too simple and half-assed. Though, maybe there _really_ wasn't anything to it and she was looking into it too much again.

'_Just let it be Haruhi.' _She thought to herself. After clearing her throat from a slight tickle, she gathered up her things and left as well, locking up as she closed the door.

Meanwhile, Kyoya heads to his limo where Tachibana is waiting for him. Though he got the answers he expected to get from Haruhi, it still took a toll on him. But if she was happy, that was all that really mattered. But it was weird. He couldn't bring himself to actually ask if she and Tamaki were officially a couple. But she seemed to understand what he was asking and therefore was kind of grateful. He didn't have to explain. She was indeed intelligent. But because she answered 'yes', he decided to pass off the original topic. It wouldn't mean anything to her anyhow. But Kyoya could tell she wasn't buying it and, after remembering the look of annoyance she aimed at him, he smirked. He could hold something over her head and mess with her. She may not be in his reach, but she was still a friend whom he could…love from afar.

Kyoya shoved Haruhi from his mind and entered the limo, grunting a small hello to Tachibana. Once settled, Tachibana drove off to the Ootori estate. It was a quiet ride, as it usually always is, but Kyoya was busy planning. He planned to accept his father's offer, but he needed to make sure he was indeed home.

"Tachibana, is father home?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Drive faster then. I have something important to discuss with my father." With that, Tachibana sped on.

O/O

Kyoya rushed inside as soon as the limo stopped in front of the estate. He made his way to the doors of his father's office and knocked. His father answered right away and Kyoya entered.

"Something the matter?" Yoshio asked his son who put down his pen and twined his fingers together, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Father, I'm going to need someone to pack a bag for me." He answered. Yoshio smirked and picked up his pen again.

"Very well son, I'll see to it."

* * *

**A/N: ...Is there some sort of curse in which after you start writing stories for Fanfiction, your schedule is immidiatly busier? Because never have I been so distracted and so NOT bored this summer. Summer has NEVER been this eventful...or tragic for that matter. When I should be writing, I'm chatting it up on Kik, watching XXXholic, FMA, and then FMA:Brotherhood, shopping and so much other crap you guys don't care about. But the point it, I thought summer would give me more time to write and it hasnt. And considering the school district over here decided to start school REALLY extra early (Aug. 16!) this year makes my time even more limited. *She said bitterly* NEway, thank you to all of you who followed and favorited! Review if it's convienient! (Oh and really quick for those who are interested, I put up a poll in my bio. Go check it out of you want)**


	8. Prepare for the Goodbyes

**A/N: I had hoped to get this out before the first day of school, but time is a pain in the as...asphalt. On the bright side, I made some otaku friends (since I wore my Hetali: World Series shirt on the first day) and I also made the tennis team. On the downside, the hallway's of my school always smell like B.O. and the hundreds of germs on the hand railings got me sick. But what can you do? By the way, my pen name might change to "ArisISATypo" (the reason why vaguely explains itself) due to a bet that I lost. /).(\ Just a heads up! Without further ado, enjoy**.

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own OHSHC. I do, however own a mosaic chinchilla named Luna and an assortment of hats.**

* * *

As far as anyone knew, everything within the host club was perfectly intact again. It was rambunctious as usual and the hosts were no longer concerned with anyone else's affairs seeing as how everyone and everything seemed just peachy. For the most part, it was. Sure, Haruhi and Kyoya were subtly evading each other. It wasn't out of anger though, but more awkwardness. Kyoya had left hastily last week after talking briefly to Haruhi, who seemed to be avoiding the one matter she thought they'd talk about in the first place. Haruhi could tell he wasn't telling any bit of truth. She knew to leave well enough alone though. _She_ may have thought something was going on between them, but he obviously wasn't interested. She didn't expect too much out of Kyoya though. He was too busy for things like that, the way Haruhi looked at it. Not that Haruhi thought it was her place to butt-in on his personal relationships. It…didn't matter in the slightest. It shouldn't matter and she knew that it shouldn't bother her either because it distracts. And with that in mind, she told herself to do what needs to be done and continue focusing on her studies.

* * *

Everything was back to normal in Tamaki's mind. And because of that, he thought now would be a great opportunity to visit Kyoya. While Kyoya was handicapped, Tamaki noticed he was always in a particularly crummy mood. Now that he was up and running, Tamaki thought that "Mother" and "Father" could spend some time together catching up. With the visit set in stone Tamaki sat in his limo, eagerly awaiting his stop at the Ootori household. He decided that even if Kyoya wasn't in the mood to play with him, he'd still talk to him. He felt as if he left on awkward terms with Kyoya that night he kissed Haruhi. Of course Kyoya didn't show it, but something felt off as Tamaki quickly changed the subject on his growing feeling of Haruhi…not that he asked them about it directly. But then again, Kyoya was indeed intimidating, so it was only natural to feel some sort of awkwardness when talking with him. It was especially common with your best friend as well right?

Tamaki shrank in his seat, slightly upset. He knew that best friends should be pretty comfortable with each other. Obviously, something was bugging Kyoya even before he broke his ankle. This however, was the reason why he was visiting Kyoya in the first place. As a responsible family member, he was required to make sure all was well within the family itself.

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion. The driver got out and opened the door for the young Suoh to which he stepped out of the automobile gracefully. Tamaki thanked the driver, who responded with a quick bow then entered the limo once again, and made his way to the fromt entrance. Tamaki bounded up to the door, knocked once and then let himself in. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone who saw him enter. It was impossible to keep him away or at the least keep him waiting outside as was Kyoya's orders. Everyone gave up because he was too persistent, but he didn't notice that anyone was trying to keep him out in the first place.

A pair of maids walked up to him and bowed.

"Welcome Suoh-sama"

"Hello my dears," he said with a dashing smile, causing the maids to blush. ", is Kyoya in?"

"Kyoya-sama is home, but he is busy at the moment and doesn't want to be disturbed." One maid replied who was the first to recover from Tamaki's dazzling self. However, Tamaki just ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Oh, but I'm sure Kyoya won't mind a few minutes with his best friend." That soon led to a double squee fest and free access to Kyoya (with the maids obliviously doing so). Tamaki thanked the maids once they made it to Kyoya's room and kissed their hands before knocking on the door. There was silence on the other side of the door and Tamaki knocked again. Silence.

"Kyoya!" he yelled, but there was still no response, and that's when Tamaki let himself in. The first things he noticed as he entered was the darkness and the cold. Tamaki froze, recognizing the signs. The darkness of the room with the use of thick dark curtains substituted for a nighttime atmosphere. The cool temperature of the room activated a type of "hibernation" mode. Everything was quiet and Kyoya wasn't responding to _anything_. It could only mean one thing: The Shadow King was asleep. Tamaki shivered in fear. He knew that messing with Kyoya's sleep schedule was somewhat a danger. But Tamaki also wanted to spend time with his best friend. Tamaki balanced the two options and went over the pros and cons of each. If he woke up Kyoya, he would either A) Be kicked out of his room or even the mansion, B) Be brutally reprimanded and get feelings hurt or C) Have nightmares for a couple days after witnessing the evil that Kyoya gave off as he reluctantly woke up. If he left, he would be safe from a harsh scolding or any injury that might fall upon him. However, he might never be able to gain the courage to ask Kyoya what was bothering him. And so there Tamaki stood in the middle of his friend's room , fingers freezing as he contemplated the situation…all in about 10 seconds. Out of those ten seconds, he decided, like the idiot he was, to risk it all and wake up the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.

He tip-toed towards the stairs that led to the loft where Kyoya's bed was and took a deep breath before making his way up. The temperature of the room seemed to decrease with every step he took up the stairs. Kyoya must've been in a deep sleep. Tamaki made it up the stairs and peeked towards the bed. Not surprisingly, Kyoya was asleep. Peacefully napping. Though he obviously passed out. He was stomach down on the bed, his head facing away from Tamaki with one of his arms on top of a travel bag, his hand stuck in a pose as if he were reaching for something inside just before he crashed. Tamaki uneasily made his way to the bed and took a deep breath before picking up Kyoya's arm and tossing it away from the bed. In a flash, Tamaki moved away from the bed to stand clear of any sign of movement from the dangerous creature. He remained still, except that his arm was now (probably uncomfortably) above his head. Tamaki walked back over and began poking Kyoya. He merely emitted a soft growl and turned over on his side. As he did so, Tamaki heard something fall to the floor. While watching Kyoya out of the corner of his eye he shuffled over to the other side of the bed and blindly searched for the object that fell on the floor. His hands came across a small book and picked it up. After holding it up, turning it side to side and even shoving it in his face, he was finally able to read the cover of the book and when he did, he screamed.

"KYOYA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. But as soon as he said (shouted out to the world) it, he regretted it. Kyoya began to stir, slowly bringing both of his arms to his headland then pushing himself up. Tamaki's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was terrified beyond belief but he was frozen on the spot. He could only watch as The Shadow King sit up all the way and turn his body to face the intruder with red, exhausted and VERY angry eyes.

"_What_ do you _want_ Tamaki?" he asked somewhat groggily but none the less his words were like poison to the ears. And because of that, Tamaki couldn't bring himself to answer Kyoya's question. Luckily he didn't have to, because dropped his gaze to the passport Tamaki was holding and rolled his eyes, knowing why he was awoken.

"Pester me about it later…" he said sinisterly, already nodding off again.

"Oh no you don't Kyoya! You are going to tell me where your leaving and why you are leaving this instant!" he said, the fear that originally took over him now forgotten. He began to peel off blankets that Kyoya somehow hid himself under. After much struggle, Tamaki managed to locate on arm (hopefully) of Kyoya's (and not some victim he dragged under there with him) and pulled him from his cocoon and onto the floor. Then everything silenced. Kyoya was now, back down, on the floor an arm over his devil eyes and a thin line playing at his lips. For a minute or two, Tamaki almost thought he had killed him and was about to go into hysterics until Kyoya spoke out a loud, "MORON!"

* * *

"You are going to America?" The two were now in the lower level of Kyoya's room sitting at a table. Kyoya was sitting at one side, his cheek resting on his hand which rested on the table. He was still tired and was nodding at Tamaki over and over again as if trying to listen to him yet not wanting to. Tamaki was on the alternate side of the table going on and on with his questions.

"But…why?" he asked quietly, slightly upset about the fact that his friend would be leaving to some distant country. Kyoya took his hand away from his face and stretched, making an effort to wake up. Normally, Kyoya would have just found a comfortable spot on the floor after Tamaki dragged him out of bed and just ignored him. But if he did that, he would never get any peace. Tamaki had already put one and one together with his passport and travel bag. So the next step was to get answers as to why "Mommy dear" was suddenly going to disappear. But so far, Tamaki was only able to get small on-going nods and harsh grunts. But now that Kyoya's temper seemed to be going down, albeit slowly, he was now prepared to speak in complete sentences.

"Because I was asked to." Or complete short and vague sentences. Tamaki began spluttering nonsense at this point. Spewing out ridiculous reasons as to why Kyoya had to leave. Kyoya only watched with a bored expression. Of all the people that could find out about Kyoya's unexpected trip, he wished it wasn't Tamaki. He knew very well that the blonde idiot wouldn't take it very well and judging by the display that the host club king was putting on now, he was very accurate.

"Tamaki,calm down. It's just going to be for a few months." He said trying to placate the blonde. Tamaki sniffled in return.

"You weren't going to tell us though were you?"

"Probably not. I was going over other things anyway and informing the host club was the last on my list. Before I fell asleep, I was looking over the things that I had packed-"

"KYOYA! You pack?" Kyoya glared at him and reached behind him for the couch and grabbed a pillow off it and then throwing it at Tamaki's face.

"Idiot. It was a bag that I _had_ packed. Meaning the maids took care of it for me. I was just making sure they packed everything I asked them to." Kyoya sighed, beginning to lose interest in the conversation.

"Think nothing of it Tamaki. Now, if I may ask you to leave, I have more preparations to take care of." Tamaki looked at his friend sadly. Kyoya may have seemed indifferent about the sudden business trip, but Tamaki could tell he was slightly reluctant on leaving. Sure, it was probably to appease his father, but more importantly, Kyoya wasn't happy. It saddened him to know that his friend was forced to do things he might not agree with or not want to be associated with. It seemed like too much of a drag anyway. But Tamaki understood. Sometimes you had to do as you were told. Tamaki knew that feeling. When his grandmother told him that he was to be Princess Éclair's escort for the rest of the Ouran Fair, he would have much rather spent it with his grandmother herself or even better with his club. But he knew that he couldn't afford to upset his dear grandmother and decided to follow up on her orders instead. Some things simply cannot be negotiated.

"I see…" Tamaki said quietly. He stood up and looked down at Kyoya who was still sitting and gave him a smile.

"I will take my leave then." Kyoya nodded and stood up too, walking with Tamaki down the stairs to the front door. Both of them were quiet and Tamaki could sense that presence of awkwardness again. It was unsettling.

"Well farewell my friend. See you at school." Tamaki took one step out the door before he was stopped suddenly by Kyoya's words.

"Tamaki, please don't mention my departure to anyone. In the end, it would just be one giant headache." He said seriously, looking directly into his eyes. Tamaki turned around to face him and smiled, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Of course."

* * *

Haruhi pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and placed it on the counter of the bathroom. She sat on the toilet right next to the thermometer and waited patiently for the results. When it beeps, she picks it up and shows a 103 degree temperature. She sighs in frustration. She hadn't been feeling up to par as of late and it all started after she had that coughing fit. At first, she took her father's words into consideration and merely thought that she was still sick. But she was feeling even worse than last time. Sure she had a fever and coughing, but something felt "off" in the land of Haruhi (her immune system). She always felt uncomfortable and queasy. Her appetite had decreased a little and sleeping seemed to become a chore for her seeing as it was harder to sleep at night. She always had to force herself or prepare herself a couple hours in advance to insure that she'd fall asleep easily. It was all around strange.

She exits the bathroom and goes into the kitchen to grab some medication to bring down her fever. She comes back into the living room with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Just as she's about to take the pills, the house phone goes off. Haruhi sighs and sets down her water and medication on the living room table before answering the phone.

"Moshi moshi!"

"HARUHI!" She places the phone back on the receiver, hanging up on the person that was obviously Tamaki, and walks back over to the table and swallows the pills along with many gulps of water. Just as she expected, the phone goes off again.

"What is it Tamaki-senpai?" She asks deciding not to hang up on him this time for he would just keep going at it.

"That was mean Haruhi!" He exclaims over the phone, sniffling as if he had just finished crying.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai, I just didn't really feel like talking to you right now." She answered honestly. She hears a gust of wind on the other line and distant pouting and she can easily assume he just vanished to his lonely emo corner. She sighs at his idiocy and speaks again.

"Tamaki-senpai? What was it you wanted to tell me?" And as quickly as he left the phone, he picked it up again, completely forgetting that he was sulking just seconds before.

"Ah yes! I have important news! Kyoya is going to America!" Haruhi frowned, considering Tamaki's words. Kyoya was…going to America? How odd. How terrible! He was going to leave once again with her to deal with the host club by herself again?!

"What?! Why?!" Haruhi asked completely alarmed. No way could she deal with more chaos in the host club alone.

"He wouldn't tell me…" she could hear the sadness in his voice ", but I thought it would be nice to throw a going away party for him! After all, he might be gone for a few months." A few months…is a long time.

"Oh uh, sure Tamaki-senpai. That sounds like a great idea." She said quietly. She felt slightly disappointed. Kyoya was just going to leave without a word to us? She was sure Tamaki only found out on accident. She felt slightly hurt by the fact that his friends weren't important enough to tell his friends that he was temporarily going to another country or even another continent. She listened with half a mind as Tamaki listed off the things that needed to be prepared while Haruhi was stifling some on coming coughs. But it was all futile, for Tamaki could hear them.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked, concerned for the one person he cared about most. Haruhi only clears her throat and brushes him off.

"No no! I'm fine Tamaki-senpai, really. Just a tickle in my throat. Anyway, we should start talking about the party with the rest of the club tomorrow at school."

"I think so too! Thank you Haruhi, see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Senpai." She bade him farewell then placed the phone on the receiver for the second time. Haruhi laid herself down on the nearby couch and covered her face with a pillow. Bright light really wasn't good for headaches.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I was feeling the humour for this chapter. :3 (SPOILER!...if you haven't seen episode 22 of Ouran!) Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Haruhi actually got to see what was inside Kyoya's notebook in episode 22. While the others were talking to Kasanoda, she was peeking over at Kyoya' notebook as he was writing in it. Obviously, there was nothing interesting in there. Sorry...you tend to look for new details in a series you've seen 6 or 7 times. OH, and about errors and all that messed up funk in previous chapters (and most likely this one), I WILL fix 'em. Right now, I'm focusing on "the now". Review at your convenience.  
**

** -Arielle (Ari-chan...Aris...Airs...whatever you wanna call me. I don't care :3)**


	9. Kyoya's Going-Away Party

**A/N: Oh snap! Yes, you are sooo welcome for this chapter at such an early state. This was actually possible because of my homeroom class. So instead of doing my homework there, I'm writing Fanfiction. *Bows* Yes thank you, I know. I DO have those amazing moments. But actually, this last part wouldn't have been possible if I hadn't been listening to Kyoya's character song, Tsumetai Yoru. It sounds romantic, but I was told it's actually about money or even about his friendship with Tamaki. *shrugs* It was still beautiful. So enjoy this here baby chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: There is no ownage of the OHSHC from me**

* * *

She thought that if she moved from the family room couch, to her warm comfortable bed, she'd feel a million times better. That was not the case. Though Haruhi didn't end up waking up worse than yesterday after she got off her call with Tamaki, she felt about the same, it wasn't something to celebrate about. She pushed the covers off her body and made her way to the bathroom. Haruhi took out the thermometer and slipped a new plastic cover on the tip before putting it in her mouth. When it went off, she looked at it and noticed her fever only when down just slightly. It was still high enough to be concerned. She sighed and turned on the faucet and grabbed her toothbrush.

This whole thing was starting to annoy her. She should be completely healthy at this point. The only thing she could come up with was that she somehow got sick again. But it seemed ridiculous! She made sure that she washed her hands whenever she got the chance and she hadn't been near anyone sick either. Maybe something was in the air?

Haruhi shrugged to herself and finished brushing her teeth before grabbing the medication she now kept handy in the bathroom. She took a pill and swallowed it down with water. Right now she couldn't bother with it. Today was Kyoya's going away party and she still had to figure out what gift to give him…

* * *

Tamaki had taken Kyoya almost everywhere except the moon at this point. Kyoya's mood would be even worse if Tamaki had woken him up early (which he actually didn't do) and somehow got him out of the house. Lost in a commoner's market once was more than enough. Sure he was able to get around with Haruhi's help, but he'd rather not be taken off guard again. Still, being dragged around from place to place tirelessly was almost enough to put him in an equally bad mood. Kyoya had originally planned to stay at home and get a head start on the homework he would miss while he was away. He talked to his sensei and explained the situation and she gladly complied with at least two months' worth of homework. At least while he was away he'd still be on top of things pertaining to school. But instead, as if on cue, just as Kyoya brought out his notes, the door to his room swung open and Tamaki stepped in with millions of rose petals flying around him. It was then that Kyoya considered relocating his room as to escape from Tamaki. But that would seem like a cowardice thing to do and it would also take too much time. Something Kyoya didn't have a lot of.

And so, after much arguing, Tamaki threw a jacket over Kyoya's shoulders and dragged him out the door, The first they visited ended up being the commoner's shopping mall that Tamaki forced him to, only to desert him later. This time, after learning from his mistake, Tamaki insisted on holding hands as not to get lost as they walked through the crowds of people. Kyoya smacked him upside the head. After he recovered, they walked to the top floor to the pet store where he had adopted his dog Antoinette. They ended up staying for an hour looking for "the one" collar worthy to be worn around Antoinette's neck. He was supposedly "torn" between a baby blue one with small yellow flowers and a lilac one with small metal studs. And when a blushing employee walked over offering to help, he gave her a forlorn smile and said, "Oh it's nothing my dear. I…just can't seem to make up my mind." What started as one employee turned into three and then five. All were throwing out suggestions about which one he should buy. Thus, an hour at the pet store to buy a simple collar was spent; wasted. A small purple shadow could be seen behind Kyoya if you looked closely enough as he waited oh so patiently. In the end…Tamaki bought both collars.

Then, they walked to a nearby ice cream parlor. To appease Tamaki, he ordered one vanilla cone. Tamaki, however, ordered the largest sundae they had and ended u participating in the challenge that went along with said sundae. He went through one mountain of rocky road ice cream, with Kyoya watching and licking his ice cream occasionally, and Tamaki was already turning green. After losing , some female employees gave Tamaki a consolation prize (because why wouldn't there be fangirls at every turn?). It was a simple, plain, boring vanilla cone. They purple shadow that seemed to have followed Kyoya to the parlor seemed to double in size. Oh, but the most "memorable" part of the day was their trip to the park. They had already been to the library (where they almost were not kicked out had Kyoya not apologized to the librarian and explained that his friend was having a mid-life crisis), a movie theatre to watch a chic flick he heard the twins talking about (Kyoya was able to secretly catch a nap during this), a field museum (Kyoya actually didn't mind this but ended up staying only 15 minutes because Tamaki was getting fidgety and ended up wandering in every "No Unauthorization" room or lost in another wing of the building. Basically, he was everywhere except where Kyoya was), and a beauty salon. Kyoya's dark shadow friend completely enveloped him at this point.

"Tamaki, what in the world are we doing _here?" _Kyoya asked seething.

"Excellent question Kyoya. We are going to get pedicures!" Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the collar and dragged him out of the salon. Tamaki thrashed in protest and insisted on at least buying nail polish for Haruhi. He picked out a light pink and a blinding neon green that he found fascinating. Surprisingly, Kyoya spotted a rich dark purple color. He bought it, knowing it would look on Haruhi.

The park however, topped it all off. They were crossing the bridge of the park when Tamaki spotted some elementary school kids having a water balloon fight. Tamaki's eyes lit up and he turned to Kyoya, his mouth open and ready to speak until Kyoya firmly said, "No."

"Aww but Kyoya! It would be so much fun!" Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well why don't you go ahead Tamaki. I'd rather not go home soaking wet today." Kyoya said, already making his way to a nearby bench as to be able to watch Tamaki.

"Well, if you're sure mon ami!" Then Tamaki darted off to where the children were playing and picked up a blue water balloon. Why the children or parents watching weren't concerned that a complete stranger had suddenly wandered into their game was beyond Kyoya. He just guessed that commoners were too trusting. That's probably where Haruhi gets it from, considering she never showed an ounce of fear when he threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Kyoya's thoughts were stuck on this particular memory, before dozing into a peaceful nap.

Kyoya awoke to a barrage of cold ammunition soaking through his clothes. Kyoya's eyes shot open glaring at the Earth. It was one thing to be awoken by a person, but it was another to be awoken by ice cold water balloons. As the sleep left his eyes, he could make out a dozen screaming children running away in fear and a wide eyed Tamaki frozen on the spot in front of him. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at him and then dropped his gaze to his hands that were holding two water balloons. Tamaki dropped his gaze too as to find out where Kyoya was looking and squealed in fear.

"AHH NO! Kyoya, it's not what you think!" He said throwing the balloons as far away as he could.

"Then tell me, Tamaki, why I am soaking wet." He demanded coldly. Tamaki began waving his hands around dramatically and sputtered out some sort of explanation incoherently. It went something along the lines of, "I was being ambushed…had to run away…you were nearby…I didn't know…they all threw at the same time…SPARE ME!" Kyoya flared his nose in anger. All he wanted right now was to change out of the sopping wet clothes and sleep until New Year's.

"Tamaki shut up. Just bring me to the nearest clothes' store." He said losing his patience toward his friend. Tamaki nodded and grabbed for his friend's arm, to which Kyoya rudely pulled away.

"By the way, you are paying Tamaki."

* * *

Kyoya now wore an itchy black t-shirt and a loose pair of blue jeans. He still wore the same shoes since he was already suffering enough in the cheap clothing from the commoner's store he went to. But his shoes were still wet and the squeaking sound they made with every step he took was starting to piss him off.

Kyoya walked out of the store bringing out his phone as to call for Tachibana to pick him up. Kyoya brought the phone up to his ear, when Tamaki came out of nowhere and snapped it shut. Kyoya turned to him and gave him a death glare.

"Kyoya! We have one more place we need to go to!" Tamaki said pouting.

"Tamaki, it's almost sundown, I'm tired and I have an early flight to America tomorrow. I think it'd be best to call it a day." He said with pure evil dripping from words.

"Come on Kyoya please! I promise you will love it!" He said giving his best friend the puppy dog face. Kyoya ran a hand over his tired face and looked away. He would not be manipulated into another ridiculous venture just because Tamaki pulled the puppy dog-

"Fine, Tamaki, but this is the last thing." He let out a sigh. Next time, he's going to gouge his eyes out when Tamaki does that. Tamaki squealed in excitement and began skipping to their next (and very much last) destination.

* * *

Tamaki was walking towards a fast food restaurant, very much like the one Haruhi treated him to at the mall. Somehow, he must not be full anymore from that ridiculous pile of ice cream. But, Kyoya supposed that getting something to eat before going home was fine. He knew that he wouldn't find time to feed himself later, so he might as well do it now.

When Tamaki got to the door, he waited for Kyoya to catch up and then opened the door for him. Kyoya raised his eyes at his friend but entered anyway. He regretted that decision immediately.

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE KYO-CHAN!" Honey squealed in delight. He looked around and saw everyone in the host club standing in front of him. Mori stood next to Honey holding a strawberry cake. Next to them, stood Hikaru and Kaoru arm in arm, smirking at him. The only person who was missing was Haruhi, but he didn't really expect her to be-

"Oh Kyoya-senpai, you've arrived." He looked next to him and saw Haruhi looking up at him with a small smile. He looked at her with bewilderment hidden behind his glasses then turned around to glare at Tamaki.

"What are they doing here?" He asked with a strangely calm voice. Tamaki grinned and grabbed his shoulders from behind to steer him to their reserved table.

"We are here to celebrate your going-away party!" He exclaimed once they reached their table which had a banner above it that said "GOOD LUCK MOMMY DEAR!" He pushed his glasses up to his nose and turned around to face Tamaki.

""Daddy"…what happened to keeping the America trip _quiet_?" Kyoya asked sinisterly. Tamaki laughed nervously.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend your last day with your family that's all." He said. He sighed and grabbed a glass of water off a tray when a nearby waiter walked by. He took a sip, counted to ten, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I guess I have no choice then to stay." Everyone except Mori and Haruhi jumped for joy, but Kyoya's voice cut off their celebration.

"_However,_ you will pay for this later Tamaki-_chichi_." Tamaki paled slightly as the twins only laughed at him. Everyone took their seats and ordered their drinks. While everyone else was talking, Kyoya couldn't help but commend Tamaki for his "clever" plan. He just thought that Tamaki wanted to explore more of the commoner hot spots. But, considering his idiocy is always present, Kyoya wouldn't have known he was actually stalling him so everyone could prepare for the party. '_Bravo moron."_

In the end though, everyone (including Kyoya) had a good time. The atmosphere was so light and happy that Kyoya couldn't help but let go of his bitter mood. The only thing he found troublesome was the fact that Haruhi sat next to him and considering the amount of people at the table, they were pretty much squished together. Haruhi didn't seem to mind or notice though; Kyoya however couldn't help himself from noticing. Every time he lifted his elbows up to cut his steak, he ended up brushing his arm against Haruhi. He would apologize and she only smiled.

"It's fine senpai. I know it's crowded." Kyoya nodded and cleared his throat before cutting off the piece of steak he started on and put it into his mouth, now painfully aware of Haruhi's existence next to him.

A couple hours later, their party mood started to deteriorate and sleep started taking its place. Honey had already fallen asleep in Mori's arms and he grunted a goodbye before leaving to take his cousin home. Tamaki and the twins also agreed that it was time to call it a night and went to the front to pay the bill. Kyoya sat in his seat exhausted, waiting for the three to come back. Little did he know that Haruhi still sat next to him. He almost jumped out of his seat but didn't, however, Haruhi saw his (almost) intention and chuckled.

"Did I scare you senpai?" She asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Of course not Haruhi. I thought you would be home by now though." He said, covering his tracks. She sighed.

"Well normally you would be right, but the twins insisted on driving me home. But I have to give you something anyway." He raised an eyebrow. A…something? A…present? At her words, he also remembered his little trinket he picked up during his day with Tamaki.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I waited to give it to you though because I knew the twins would bug me about it later." She said reaching down next to her and picking up a dark blue gift bag. She gave it to him and waited with a smile as he opened it. He reached in and pulled put a thin object. It was a dark purple notebook, very similar to his black one except that the front cover read "Property of The Shadow King". He smirked at the gift and looked at Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi. I, too actually have something for you." He said reaching into his pants and pulling out the bottle of nail polish. He handed it to her.  
"I saw this color while Tamaki was looking for nail polish for you. I thought you might like it." As they both exchanged gifts, the awkwardness that followed them throughout the school day seemed to have vanished.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai." She said smiling. He gave her a small smile in return, but let it fade as he noticed Tamaki and the twins making their way back.

"Ready to go Haruhi?" The two asked in unison. She nodded and stood up.

"Bye Tamaki-senpai, bye Kyoya-senpai. Thanks again." He nodded at her and watched her go as Hikaru questioned her as to why she thanked Kyoya. And Tamaki watched as his best friend watched Haruhi with pure love in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 should be longer. At least, that's how I planned it to be. We'll see how "fast" I can get this one out. Time IS the master during the school year. Bye Bye!**

**Love, Ari-chan**


End file.
